Forgiveness
by M. Louise E
Summary: Matt Casey comes home after his shift to find his Girlfriend/fiancée Gabriela Dawson missing. Her brother is out of town trying to save his marriage. The only person Matt has to turn to is Hank Voight. Will both of them learn to let go of their anger and hatred of one another in order to save, Gabby. Who has her and why? Has everyone.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Chicago Fire, Forgiveness, Chapter One, Missing **

**Summary: Matt Casey comes home after his shift to find his Girlfriend/fiancée Gabriela Dawson missing. Her brother is out of town trying to save his marriage. The only person Matt has to turn to is Hank Voight. Will both of them learn to let go of their anger and hatred of one another in order to save, Gabby. Who has her and why? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: Let me know what you think of this! Thank You. Please leave a review. Should I keep going? This is AU since the show isn't doing this. :D **

"Hey Gabby I'm home!" Matthew Casey calls out from the front door of their house they are renting together. He gets no answer as he hangs up his coat in the closet. He goes to the kitchen and finds that she isn't there.

With their different shifts at two separate firehouses the two don't get to see each other much. Gabriela Dawson is a new candidate at another firehouse. When she comes home she is usually exhausted.

Matt sees a broken glass salad bowl on the floor and a knocked over kitchen chair. He heads upstairs to check in their bedroom and finds it empty. He sees a few missing clothes that aren't hanging in the closet. "Gabby, Where are you?" Matt calls out as he heads into the bathroom.

He finds it empty. Matt heads back downstairs. He is growing increasingly worried. He can't call Antonio because he went to Crystal Lake to try to save his marriage. Matt takes his cell phone out of his pocket and gives Gabby a call.

In fact he hears it ringing from her pocket book that sits on the desk in their small office. The house is nice and roomy for later when he and Gabby decided to move forward in their lives. Since that building explosion a few months back on Chief Wallace Boden's wedding day, Gabby hadn't answered Matt on the question he asked her before they went on the call and Matt didn't ask again but he is waiting for the perfect time to ask her again.

That day they all were extremely lucky that no one was killed or even badly hurt that day. God was watching out for them all. Another thing that might be stopping Gabby from taking that step and answering, is that her sister-in-law Laura left Antonio and went up to Crystal Lake to visit her sister for awhile and she took the children with her.

Antonio was injured and almost killed on the job. His wife didn't want him going back to work as soon as he had. She wanted him to take a job up at Crystal Lake. Antonio went home after work to find the house empty and a note left for him on the kitchen table. He was devastated. He doesn't want to lose his family he loves so dearly.

_Why didn't Gabby take her phone along if she went out?_ Matt heads downstairs. He goes to head outside but finds the back door ajar. His stomach is doing flips as he goes out the front door and heads around the house to see if her car is still parked outback. Matt sees her car and places his hands on it. It is cold. So it sat in the spot since whenever Gabby made it home.

Matt heads back inside. He gives a call to Leslie Shay. "Hello?" Leslie Shay answers her cell phone. "Hi Shay have you talked to Gabby recently?" Matt concern being picked up by Shay.

"No I haven't seen her lately. With my shifts at Fifty-One and hers being different we haven't been hanging out much lately. What is wrong?" Leslie wants to know. "I come home and find a broken bowl on the floor, a knocked over chair, and some of her clothes are missing from the closet and her cell phone is still here at the house along with her car still being outside when she isn't here. The backdoor was ajar when the front door was locked when I came home. She does that when she is by herself." Matt tells Leslie.

"Call the police." Leslie tells Matt. "I can't she hasn't been gone long enough." Matt tells Leslie. "Okay, true but this doesn't sound like Gabby." Leslie is worried about her best friend. "That is why I'm worried." Matt Casey leaves out a sigh.

"Do you want me to come over?" Leslie asks Matt. "Yeah of course." Matt answers glad to have someone else, come and check things out. "I'll see you in five." Leslie hangs up and heads over to Matt and Gabby's place.

CF~~~~~~CF

Leslie Shay doesn't know what to make of it. She is worried. Both she and Matt don't touch anything. Matt goes upstairs to quickly pack a bag and stay over at Kelly and Leslie's place for the night. So he wouldn't touch anything just in case Gabby being away turned into something more.

Matt is scared and he doesn't know what to do. He needs to find his girl. He needed to take the first step before it was to late. He needs Gabby like the air he breaths. She is like part of him and he is like part of her.

Both head back to the apartment for the night. Matt doesn't eat anything because his stomach is in knots from worry. He is going to wait for morning and if Gabby still isn't back than he would go to the police.

With Antonio being away the only one that could help is the one person Matt really didn't want to be involved with…Hank Voight. The two stayed away from one another because they had a history together and it is all bad except when Hank saved him from Hallie's killer.

Matt dreads having to go to him. For Gabby he would do it. He needs to do it. Matt is sitting in a chair when Kelly Severide walks into his apartment with Erin Lindsay his girlfriend. She is a detective at the twenty-first. She is on Hank's Voight's team. In fact both are like family to one another.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" Kelly looks at Matt and sees that he is worried about something. "Hey Matt." Erin smiles at him. "I can't find Gabby. I'm worried about her." Matt stands up and starts to pace.

"I'm sure she'll show up." Kelly tells his friend. Matt looks at Kelly. "When I got home I found a shattered glass salad bowl on the floor and the kitchen chair was knocked to the floor." Matt pauses clearly upset as he looks at Kelly.

"What else did you find?" Erin prods Matt to keep talking. "I went upstairs and found some of her clothes missing. I tried calling her and her cell phone and pocket book were in the office. I was heading downstairs to check for her car outside but the back door was ajar. So I went around the house to get to the back and her car is still where she left it. I'm scared." Matt starts to pace again.

Erin Lindsay has that look on her face. To her it sounded like Matt should be worried. "Hey Matt do you want me to call it in?" Erin looks at Matt. "I'll wait for morning and I'll go to Hank Voight." Matt tells Erin. "Okay." Erin gives Matt a comforting hug and goes over to Kelly and gives him a kiss and a hug goodbye. "I'll see you later Kelly. I love you." Erin tells her special firefighter whom is the only one to enflame her heart. That is the only fire Kelly can't put out. In fact Kelly wants that spark of fire to grow bigger and hotter until all that is left are the embers which is the hottest part of the fire. The part of love that lasts forever.

Erin goes to leave and heads to her car. She gets out her cell phone and calls Hank Voight to give him a heads up to what is happening. "Hey this is Voight." Hank speaks into his phone. "Hank this is Erin. Antonio's sister is missing. Matt went home this evening and it doesn't look good. He is waiting for morning and he is going to be seeing you. I just wanted to give you a heads up. He is really worried sick." Erin tells Hank whom is like a father to her.

"Okay. Thank you for letting me know." Hank's voice is more raspier than usual. They both hang up their cell phones. Hank Voight has to admit he is going to relish Matt Casey crawling to him for help. He is always so high and mighty in his ideals. Hank tried to apologize to him when he first got out of prison. In fact he was in prison for trying to kill Matt Casey or at least have others do it that it wasn't tied to him.

Matt Casey wouldn't recant in his written report that Justin Voight was visibly drunk and had open containers of alcohol in his car at the scene of and accident that he caused and in doing so paralyzed another young man in the other vehicle that also held his parents.

Matt Casey has to be respected for standing up for what he believes in. It is just that in doing so he came across the hard steely resolve of one Hank Voight who stands up for those he loves. Even if it meant stepping on other people's toes. Most people would have backed down, with Hank Voight in their face but Matt Casey learned long ago not to back down for what you believe. No matter how scared you were on the inside you just kept on going in the face of that fear. Being a firefighter as taught Matt to face his fears head on no matter what. Losing his father at such a young age, by the hands of his mother whom was in jail for fifteen years has taught Matt a lot about keeping one foot in front of the other. His mother got out of jail two years ago. Sadly he hasn't seen his mother or sister for two years.

CF~~~~~~CF

The next morning Matt Casey is showered, shaved and dressed. He is ready to go to District twenty-one and report that Gabriela Dawson is missing. He grabs his jacket to get ready to head out the door, but Kelly Severide stands in his way with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kelly get out of my way! I need to go to the police station." Matt yells exasperated. Kelly shakes his head no. "You are going to eat first. It doesn't have to be much but eat something." Kelly glares at his friend.

Matt goes over to the toaster and places two slices of bread into it and pushes down on the lever of the toaster so the bread would toast. Kelly grabs out the butter and jelly for Matt and sets them on the counter for his friend.

Matt takes a good look at Kelly and it looks like he is ready to go somewhere himself. Matt turns around as the toast pops up. He grabs a plate and places the toast on it. He butters the toast and puts jelly on also. He puts the two pieces together and cuts the toast and takes a bite.

Kelly puts the butter and jelly away and grabs some chocolate milk and pours a glass for Matt and himself. He put the milk away and sets the glass in front of Matt. Matt finishes the toast and rinses his plate and puts it in the dishwasher.

Matt gulps down the chocolate milk and places the glass in the dishwasher after rinsing it out. Kelly watches Matt put on his coat and head for the front door. Kelly grabs his jacket and follows Matt.

"I guess you're coming with me." Matt makes it a statement and not a question. "Yep. Your guess be right." Kelly follows Matt to his truck and gets into the passenger side. Matt gets into the driver's side. Matt starts the truck and heads to the police station.

CF~~~~~~CF

Matt stands outside the police station and just stands looking at the building. When he went in, it would make all to real that something is indeed wrong and that it needed to be righted. Kelly stands beside him waiting on his friend to take the first step.

Matt takes a deep breath and takes the first step and heads inside. Sergeant Trudy Platt stands at the front desk and sees Matt Casey and Kelly Severide come through the front doors. She was instructed by Hank to let Matt Casey go up.

"Go on up, Lieutenant Casey. Morning Severide." Trudy Platt smiles at the two men as they are buzzed in and head upstairs. Matt goes up the steps quickly and makes it to the top.

Matt looks around and sees the team sitting around getting ready for the day. Erin is at her desk, keeping and ear open just in case things heated up. Jay Halstead is at his desk catching up on paperwork. Antonio's desk sits empty until he gets back. Alvin and Adam are sitting at their desks ready for the day.

Matt Casey goes over to Hank Voight's office and knocks on the closed door, loudly. "Come in!" Hank replies from inside. Matt opens the door and steps inside. Kelly Severide follows but stays in the back round to keep watch on things. He respected Hank Voight that he gave a helping hand to those whom needed help and went after the bad guys like a rabid dog and got done what needed to be done. He just wasn't going to let Hank steamroll over Matt when his defenses were down and his emotions high.

"What do you need, Lieutenant Casey?" Hank Voight looks up at Matt from behind his desk. He sees Matt's truly worried and upset. He seems desperate to do anything. Hank leans back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and just stares at Matt.

Matt steps in front of Hank Voight's desk and freezes up. He just stares at Hank trying to tell what the other man is feeling. He can tell Hank is sitting down for a power play. Using it to his advantage. Right now Matt is scared. He truly loathes the man sitting in front of him. He made Matt's life a living Hell at one point. Hallie was scared at the time that she was still alive. Hank just kept on pushing and not caring what he did to get Matt to back down. Matt almost went over the edge if it weren't for the help of all of his family at Fifty-One and in that one terrifying moment when he stood at the edge and almost went over when Hank slid his gun at Matt.

Matt almost picked that gun up and used it. Somehow he found the strength to back away and get a hold of his emotions. He had to let it work out and not handle everything on his own. He had to trust that right would prevail over the wrong that was happening. He had to keep standing strong in his beliefs.

Somehow he has to get passed his hatred of Hank Voight and ask him for his help in finding Gabby. His love for Gabby has to be stronger than his hate for Voight.

"Hank I need your help. Gabby is missing." Matt looks the other man in his eyes, with sincerity. "So you need my help." Hank leans forward in his chair, elbows on his desk, his chin resting on top of his hands.

"Yes I need your help. I have no one else to go to. Gabby is missing and I need her to be found safe and sound. Please I'm begging you to start looking for her." Matt pleads as Kelly goes and stands beside Matt, and puts his arm around him.

Kelly gives Hank his famous Severide glare that warned people to stay out of his way. Hank doesn't take the bait. He doesn't scare easy. Tension is starting to build more in the room.

Hank Voight stands up behind his desk and leans forward and stares at Matthew Casey. "Please you have to find her. I can't live my life without her. I-I need you to help find her. Someone has her. I'm sure of it. You're my only hope." Matt looks at Hank.

Hank stands and goes around his desk and faces one Matt Casey. Both men look at one another. Waiting. When there is no time to wait. Hank sees a lone tear fall down Matt's face as he waits for his answer.


	2. Chapter Two Uneasy Truce

**Title: Chicago Fire, Forgiveness, Chapter Two Uneasy Truce**

**Summary: Matt Casey comes home after his shift to find his Girlfriend/fiancée Gabriela Dawson missing. Her brother is out of town trying to save his marriage. The only person Matt has to turn to is Hank Voight. Will both of them learn to let go of their anger and hatred of one another in order to save, Gabby. Who has her and why? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Two. Enjoy. Thank you for the Favs, Follows and reviews. :D **

"Yeah . I'll help you. I'll get a unit over at your house and call CSI in to take a look around." Hank Voight holds out his hand waiting for Matt. Matt Casey reaches out and shakes Hank's hand. Both men take a step forward in their relationship to one another. Hopefully both are willing to let the past stay the past.

"All right team here is what I want you to do. Antonio's sister is missing. Matt needs our help to find his girlfriend. Lets head over to their house. The last place that we know that Gabby has been." Hank tells everyone as he gets the ball rolling.

Everyone stands up and is ready. Matt follows behind as Kelly brings up the rear. He knows how Matt feels. When his sister went missing, all kinds of things went through his mind about what is happening to her. He is just glad she is back and safe. Kelly will stand by Matt and let him lean on him for his strength when he needed it. Matt heads to his truck and gets in. Kelly gets in on the other side. Matt starts the truck and heads to his house so someone would be there when the police arrived.

CF~~~~~~CF

Matt stands outside leaning against his truck. He can't bear to be inside. The CSI team is inside going over everything. In the back the investigating team as found tire tracks that belong to another vehicle, beside Gabby's car. They also found footprints and drag marks on the ground by the tire tracks.

So it wasn't part of his imagination, his worry for Gabby is real. Someone took her. God knows what that person was doing to his girl. Matt slowly slides down his truck and sits on the ground by the driver's door and leans his head back looking into the sky.

Kelly sits next to his friend. Matt slowly leans onto Kelly shoulder and buries his face. He can't do this anymore, what is happening? One moment Gabby is with him and the next someone takes her. Kidnaps her. They have no right to take the woman he loves. Is she okay? How could he even ask that? No she wasn't okay. Gabby was taken away from the family that she loves and that loves her.

Gabby just has to come back to them. There is no other way. They couldn't lose her. She is part of them and they were part of her. If it ended up that she wasn't going to make it home, Matt would crumble. He lost Hallie. He couldn't lose Gabby. He lost so much already in his life he couldn't bear to lose another loved one.

Kelly puts his arm around Matt. He feels something wet on his shoulder. Matt is silently crying. Kelly says nothing. There are no words that will help. Just being there for his friend is all Matt needs to know. He isn't alone in his pain. His family is going to be with him through this.

Hank Voight heads out to the front of the house and finds Matt and Kelly sitting at Matt's truck. He crouches down in front of them both, elbows resting on his knees. Matt slowly looks over at Hank. "Gabby has diffidently been taken. The CSI team is still gathering evidence." Hank tells Matt. Hank stands back up and reaches a hand down and Matt takes it as he stands up and in turn, Matt helps Kelly up.

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Hank looks at Matt in his eyes. Matt nods his head. He has to believe that Gabby will come back to him. He can't believe in anything else. Jay Halstead comes out and heads toward Hank. "The CSI team is about finished going over everything. Is Matt allowed to stay at his house?" Jay looks at his boss.

"Yeah. The CSI team has got what they need. Time to pack it up and head to the station. See what anybody knows. Call in anyone who has seen her last." Hank tells Jay. "Will do." Jay tells Hank. He turns toward Matt. Gabby may be his ex-girlfriend but they were still friends. Yeah a little weird but it worked. "She'll be found." Jay pats Matt on his shoulder and heads back inside.

CF~~~~~~CF

The police have left the house. Matt stands inside attempting to start the clean up. There is fingerprint dust all over the doorknobs and the windowsills. Kelly goes to the kitchen and picks up the fallen chair. He goes to get a broom and dustpan and starts to sweep up the broken glass that use to be a salad bowl.

Matt finds a dust cloth and wipes the doorknobs and the windowsills. He than finishes that job and heads upstairs to his room. He finds a mess of clothes that lay on the bed. The closet gone over. Whatever they were trying to find must have been found. Matt starts to clean the closet before he hangs the clothes up nice and neat.

It takes him half and hour to get the closet in order. He than goes around the room to wipe off more fingerprint dust that he has found. Once the room is back in order he sits on the bed that he and Gabby share.

He picks up a throw pillow and brings it to his face. He smells her perfume. It brings images of her to his mind. For now that is all he has to hold onto her. She isn't with him. He can't reach out and touch her. He prays he isn't left with just memories of her.

He lays the pillow back down onto the bed. He stands back up to get back to work in cleaning the rest of the house. Matt heads back downstairs and gets the vacuum out to do the rugs that were stepped on by the police.

Kelly heads to the living room when he hears the vacuum going. Once Matt is finished he puts the vacuum away. He looks around the house. He can't stay here. It has memories of him and Gabby sharing their life together.

Matt looks toward Kelly. Kelly sees the pain on Matt's face. He goes over and puts his arm around Matt. "I can't stay here Kelly. It's to painful to be surrounded by memories of Gabby when she isn't here and I don't know where she is. I-I just can't. How does one survive and not go mad?" Matt looks at Kelly for and answer.

"One day at a time, Matt. Just keep saying prayers and keep hanging onto hope. That is all you can do," Kelly tells his friend. "What happens if hope is hard to hang onto some days?" Matt questions. "That is where your family and friends step in. Don't forget I'm here for you and everyone stands with you. You're not alone in this Matt. Don't forget it." Kelly pats Matt on his shoulder. Matt locks up the house and he and Kelly head back to Kelly's apartment.

CF~~~~~~CF

Hank Voight is talking to Leslie Shay. "Do you have any ideas who could have taken her?" Hank looks at Leslie. "I have no idea who could have taken her. We haven't been hanging out much since she became a firefighter. We've both been busy with our jobs." Leslie tells Hank.

"Anything you could have forgotten that happened months ago?" Hank tries to get the pretty blond to think of anything at all. Any little detail just might be the thread that unravels the case.

"I'm sorry I can't think of anything. I just want her found." Leslie tells Hank. "If you think of anything let me know right away. The first hours to a kidnapping case is critical." Hank tells Shay. "Okay I will let you know." Leslie Shay tells the tough as nails cop.

Leslie Shay is worried about her best friend. She just wants her to come back. Leslie Shay has forgotten that she does know whom has taken Gabriela. She is the key that will unlock the door to her friends disappearance. If she remembers in time.

Hank Voight has sent Erin Lindsay and Jay Halstead to the One hundred and fifth firehouse in Austin, to talk to Tommy Welch. And see what dirt they could dig up. He is going over to firehouse fifty-one to see if he could shake things up a bit. See what he could find out. Maybe someone else knew of something about someone that would have taken Gabby.

CF~~~~~~CF

Matt Casey is trying to sleep. He hadn't slept much the night before from worry about Gabby. Nightmares are plaguing him. He is tossing and turning. He is dreaming of Gabby and her beautiful smile. He dreams that he hears her voice calling to him. She is reaching out for help. _"Matt I need your help. Please help me." _Gabby is calling to him in his dreams. She is suddenly accusing him, "_Why aren't you helping me? Where are you? Do you love me? Please why haven't you found me yet?" _Matt is tossing and turning more.

Matt suddenly sits bolt upright in his bed as he screams out, "GABBY!" Kelly enters his room to check on Matt. He sees Matt's torment and despair. Matt brings his legs up toward his chest and circles his arms around them and lays his head on his knees. He can't take anymore.

Kelly lays a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Want to go to Fifty-One? I can't hang around here. I keep thinking of Gabby. I need to focus on something else. I can't stand this waiting." Matt tells Kelly.

"Sure lets go." Kelly heads downstairs with Matt following behind him. Kelly drives this time. Matt keeps thinking of Gabby. He just wants his girl back safe and sound. He is saying silent prayers.

CF~~~~~~CF

At Firehouse Fifty-One it is another shift working since it is Kelly and Matt's time off and the rest that work there. Hank Voight stops his police car outside of the station and steps out to head in.

He sees Kelly pull up in his car. He sees that Matt isn't doing so well but he is going forward one step at a time. He waits for the two to notice him and catch up. "Hey." Kelly replies to Hank. "Hey. We're still looking into it. So far nothing." Hank shares the news.

The three head back to Chief Boden's office and find that he is there. "Come in. What is going on?" Boden asks no one in particular. "Gabby is missing. Someone took her and I'm here to find out if you know of anything." Hank looks at the Chief.

"Yeah I'll help anyway I can." Chief Boden stands and places his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Thanks Chief." Matt tells Boden. "Can you think of anything at all that Gabby did recently or months back that pointed to her having trouble with anyone? It would help a great deal." Hank inquires looking at Boden.

Chief Boden sits and ponders over the last few months. He sure can't think of anything. He stands up and heads to the filing cabinet and opens it up. He pulls out a file. It is about the Brooker fire. It contains what happened in that shift.

"I'll take a look at this and let you know." Chief Boden tells Hank Voight. "All right. Just let me know as soon as you can. Time is of the essence." Hank Voight tells the Chief before he heads out.

Before he leaves, Hank turns to Matt. "Don't worry. We'll find her .Have faith." Hank tells Matt. Matt shows a hint of a smile and nods his head as he watches Hank leave. He and Hank may never be best buddies but at least Hank was moving forward like a fright train speeding down the tracks.

"Matt what happened? When did you notice Gabby missing?" Chief Boden asks his Truck Lieutenant. "I went home after shift and she wasn't there but the things she usually takes along were still at the house. Her cell phone, her car. So this morning I went to the police station and asked Hank for help. I know he can find her." Matt tells Boden. Like Hank told him He has to keep the faith. Kelly is also right, He has to keep hanging onto hope. If he is to survive this painful hell he has to go through than he had to hold onto the fact that Gabby would come home.


	3. Chapter Three Have You Seen Me?

**Title: Chicago Fire, Forgiveness, Chapter Three, Have You Seen Me?**

**Summary: Matt Casey comes home after his shift to find his Girlfriend/fiancée Gabriela Dawson missing. Her brother is out of town trying to save his marriage. The only person Matt has to turn to is Hank Voight. Will both of them learn to let go of their anger and hatred of one another in order to save, Gabby. Who has her and why? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. Only thing I own is Season 1 DVDs and they are getting well worn. LOL **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Three Enjoy. Thank you for the Favs, Follows and reviews. :D **

CF~~~~~~CF

Erin and Jay turn up nothing at the One hundred and Fifth Firehouse. No one has seen her since she left her shift. Jay noticed that they were a tough bunch. They kept to themselves and gave everyone a hard time and their authority came from how tough they acted and not from respect from those following them. They didn't show any kindness just dished out bullying to those underneath them.

Jay was glad to leave as was Erin. The guys were leering at Erin and acting so school age. They quickly learned not to mess with the pair of them and backed off. So that trip was a no go. So they headed back to the Twenty-First District . So far they are only dead ends and unanswered questions to Gabby's case. Her trail is growing cold and that is not a good thing.

CF~~~~~~CF

Matt Casey is sitting at the table with his cell phone. He has to call Antonio and let him know about his sister Gabby. Kelly isn't far away. He is watching over his "Little Brother" making sure to just be there for him.

Matt pushes Antonio's number in and sends it. The phone rings and Antonio answers. "Hello? Matt what do you need?" Antonio replies to Matt. "Antonio…Gabby is missing. No one can find her. You don't know where she is do you?" Matt closes his eyes to this real life nightmare that is happening.

"What do you mean Gabby is missing? What is going on?" Antonio can't believe what he just heard. "Gabby has been kidnapped and no one knows who has taken her." Matt replies to Antonio.

"Hold up. Start at the beginning. What happened?" Antonio asks. "It started yesterday after my shift was finished at Fifty-One. I came home and Gabby wasn't there but the things I was finding was pointing toward something happening to her." Matt pauses in telling Antonio giving himself a few moments, than starts again.

"Her cell phone was still at the house along with her car. Some of her clothes are missing. The kitchen chair was knocked to the floor and a glass salad bowl lay broken on the floor." Matt tells Antonio. "You're just calling me now to tell me that my baby sister is missing?!" Antonio yells at Matt.

"I know your up at Crystal Lake trying to save your marriage. I-I didn't want to put anything else on your shoulders." Matt chokes out, upset. "Come on Matt, Gabby is my sister. She will always be part of my life. Right now I'd like to say my wife will be part of my life forever but I don't know anymore." Antonio tells Matt, truthfully.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have called sooner." Matt pinches the bridge of his nose, upset. "Please tell me you called the police and that they are looking into her disappearance." Antonio questions Matt.

Kelly sees that Matt is getting upset so he goes over and takes the phone from Matt and answers. "Antonio, it's Kelly. What do you need to know?" Kelly questions Gabby's brother. "Were the police called in about Gabby's disappearance?" Antonio wanted to know.

"Yeah. Matt went to Voight and asked for his help. Yes you heard me right. Matt went to see Hank. Yes Hank is getting things done. The CSI team was at the house and have everything that they need. They made casting impressions of the tire tracks they found and of the footprints that they found at the scene. There is also drag marks by the tire tracks to indicate that Gabby was indeed taken against her will. Anything else you want to know?" Kelly asks Gabby's brother.

"Thank you Kelly. May I speak to Matt?" Antonio asks Kelly. Kelly hands the phone back to Matt. "Yeah I'm here.' Matt tells Antonio. "I'm sorry. I should know you're upset. I'm worried too. I'm on my way home." Antonio tells Matt and hangs up the phone.

Matt stands up from the table and stumbles and grabs onto the chair. Kelly rushes over to Matt and helps him. "Thank you Kelly." Matt sits down on the couch and leans forward his head in his hands.  
Leslie Shay grabs some bottled water for Matt and hands it to him. He twists the cap off and takes a sip. Kelly goes to make him a sandwich, He hands it to his friend after it is made.

Matt takes a bite of the sandwich and soon has it finished. Matt sets the plate on the coffee table and lays down on the couch. His eyes close. He needs rest and his body is telling him one way or another that he needs to take care of himself before he does anything else.

Kelly grabs a throw blanket and places it over Matt. He is deeply asleep. Kelly picks up his plate and takes it to the sink and places it in the dishwasher. Kelly prays that nightmares don't haunt Matt's much needed rest.

CF~~~~~~CF

Days pass and still no new leads into whom has taken Gabriela Dawson. Antonio has made it back to the city. He'll need to work on his marriage later, his sister needs him now.

He steps upstairs. It feels good to be back. He is expecting to help out with the investigation to his sister's kidnapping case but Hank Voight is standing firm with his decision that he is to close to it. He wasn't going to back down.

"COME ON! SHE'S MY SISTER!" Antonio yells at Hank. "No way Antonio. Either work on another case or I'll put you on leave again. I shouldn't even let you take another case because you're distracted." Hank glares at Antonio. Antonio slams his hand on his desk and sits down, fuming.

Sergeant Trudy Platt comes upstairs with Lieutenant Matthew Casey following behind. Antonio is shocked at how Matt Casey looks. He sure isn't on top of his game. His once bright blue eyes that shine with life are dulled by to many sleepless nights. Dark circles under his eyes make him look even more pale then he really is. He is slowly losing weight that he can't afford to lose.

Hank Voight stops what he is doing and looks over at Matt. "I'm sorry Casey. We haven't heard anything new." Hank walks over to Matt and leads him to a chair so he can sit down. He places a hand on his shoulder. Matt looks toward the floor, his eyes pooling with tears, that slowly run down his face.

Erin Lindsay goes over to Matt and crouches down to look in his face. She uses her hand to lift his chin to make him look at her. "Something will come up. Just keep a hold of your hope. She will be back. Believe that." Erin tells Matt. He nods his head.

Erin stands and gives Matt a hug and gives him a kiss on the top of his head, just holding him for the moment. "I miss her. She is my life. I just want her to come back to me." Matt whispers as he silently sobs in Erin's arms.

Erin squeezes Matt on his shoulder. "Hey Halstead lets head out." Erin and Jay head downstairs. Erin digs out her phone and texts Kelly Severide. _Hey Kel, Matt is over here at the district. He is in a bad way. _Erin reads over her text and sends it.

Erin gets in the driver's side and Jay thought he almost had a shot at driving but his dreams are dashed yet again. Kelly gets Erin's text and reads it and sends his own, _Thanks for letting me know babe. Chief is letting Matt work at the firehouse but won't allow him out on any calls for good reason. At least we all can keep and eye on him when he is here. At the apartment it is so hard to watch. Heart breaking, I pray something comes up for Matt's sake, and soon. _

Erin receives Kelly's text and reads. She sends her own, _We also can keep our eyes on him here. He can ride along if we hear anything. I don't know if that would help or not. I better go. Halstead is staring at me to start the car and go. Love you babe. xoxoxo _

Kelly smiles at the Love you babe part. His heart soars. He texts back, _I love you too. Have a good day. Stay safe. Xoxoxoxo. _

Erin smiles and starts the car. They are working another case until there is a lead on Gabby's case. Erin smiles over at Jay who leaves out a chuckle. At least Erin has someone to care for her.

Back upstairs, Antonio is lost in his thoughts about his family. He doesn't want to lose his wife and children, and he prays Gabby is found quickly and unharmed. He looks over at Matt Casey. At least Antonio doesn't have any doubts if he cares about his sister.

Matt Casey takes a small notebook from his pocket and starts to write in it. It is pages long before he stops writing and closes the book. "Hey Matt what are you doing?" Antonio asks, the Fifty-One Lieutenant.

"I started keeping it a few days ago. Just things I want to tell Gabby for when she gets back. How I will cherish her forever when she gets back. That she is my all." Matt tells Antonio. "Awe. Are you going to share it with Gabby when she gets back?" Antonio asks.

"I will if it doesn't remind her of the bad times." Matt looks over at Antonio. "Just remember you can get through it together. Once she is here back home." Antonio reminds Matt. "Yeah. We are more stronger together than apart. That is why right now I'm so weak without her here." Matt replies. "Don't forget you have your family and friends to help you. I have your back." Antonio tells Matt.

"Thank you. I better get going back to the firehouse." Matt stands up and heads downstairs. Trudy Platt is at the front desk as she takes her early lunch out of the to go bag from a fast food joint.

She looks up and sees Matt Casey coming down the steps. Trudy takes her sandwich out of the bag and folds the bag down again. She heads over to the Lieutenant and hands him the bag with the fries in it. Matt smiles at Trudy. She gives him a quick hug and goes back behind her desk.

"Thanks. I'll enjoy them." Matt takes the bag and heads out to his truck and gets in. He starts his truck and heads back to the fire station.

CF~~~~~~CF

Matt Casey is walking back inside Firehouse Fifty-one and heads to the common room. He sees that the trucks aren't in the hanger anymore. Everyone must have gotten a call. He sits down at the table to enjoy his fries that Trudy gave him. Pouch waddles over and sits down looking at Matt.

"All right. Here." Matt throws a fry down on the floor for Pouch. She licks it up and eats it and heads over to the couch and jumps up unto it and lays down to go to sleep. Matt finishes his fries and throws the bag away. He washes his hands and decides to start the meal for everyone.

He finds the ingredients to make some beef stew and starts making it. The meal is finally ready and everyone still isn't back yet. He sets it on low heat and sits down at the table.

Matt feels his stomach summersault. He is worried. Finally the trucks pull into the hanger and park. Everyone looks exhausted and weary from the job as they come into the common room and head for the locker room to clean up.

It must have been a bad call. Everyone is reflective and quiet as they enter the eating area. Matt doesn't see Kelly anywhere. He stays seated as everyone sits down at the table after having gotten their food.

He sees Leslie Shay and heads over to her. "Where is Kelly?" Matt questions Leslie. "Outside. He wants to be alone." Leslie tells Matt. He doesn't listen and heads outside to see for himself that Kelly is okay than he will leave him alone.

Kelly is sitting on the bumper of the squad truck a hard look on his face as he stares off into the distance. It is one of those days. He just wants to be left alone. He spots Matt coming his way. _Not now._ Kelly thinks not wanting to deal with anything for the moment.

Matt approaches Kelly just to check on him. "Are you alright?" Matt asks his friend. "Do I look alright to you?!" Kelly glares at Matt. "I just wanted to check on you. There is food inside." Matt turns to leave to head back inside. To give Kelly time to deal with whatever he is dealing with.

"Matt, wait. I'm sorry. I'm being and ass. Just a tough fire. Lost a child in the fire today and it might be my fault for missing him in the main search." Kelly huffs out, seeing Matt's dejected look on his face. Matt stops and turns around and goes over to Kelly. "I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault. You're a well trained firefighter who knows how to do his job. Sometimes bad things just happen." Matt tells Kelly.

"Why did you check on me?" Kelly looks at Matt. "Ever since Gabby was taken, I have this fear of losing someone else close to me. Right now I wouldn't be able to take it." Matt looks away from Kelly.

Kelly stands up and gives Matt a hug. "I guess you're having a tough day too." Kelly looks at Matt. "One day at a time. Each day it gets a little harder. I just want her back." Matt says sadly.

"Remember you're not alone." Kelly reminds Matt. "Yeah I know. I'm heading inside." Matt as a small smile on his face. As he heads in.

Matt is just thankful that everyone made it back okay. He doesn't think he could handle anything else happening with what he is dealing with. He is barely holding on. He enters the common room. No one sees him but they keep talking. Matt steps back so he isn't seen and listens. What they say about eavesdropping is you never hear anything good.

"Hey you think they'll find Dawson soon?" Joe Cruz asks Brian. Brian opens his mouth and he isn't thinking as usual, "They say the more time that goes by the less likely that they'll find that person alive." Brian tells Joe.

Leslie Shay gasps in shock and stands up and hits Joe in the arm hard and just glares at him with angry tears pooling in her eyes. She doesn't believe that he even said that. His own girlfriend was taken.

Brian stands up. "Look I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Brian goes over to Leslie Shay. Brian wishes a hole would open up and swallow him. He feels so bad about saying that in front of Gabby's best friend. He sure feels glad that Matt didn't hear him say that.

Matt steps out of his hiding place and glares at Brian before he moves forward toward Brian and grabs him around his shirt collar and backs him into the wall that he stands in front of.

"Matt! Look man I'm sorry!" Brian yell bracing for Matt's hit as Matt was getting ready to strike him. Matt just stares at Brian and than lets go of him as he rushes away toward the restroom. He is going to be sick.

Leslie follows Matt into the restroom moments later. She hears him throwing up in one of the bathroom stalls. It is awhile before Matt comes out. Leslie sees he is pale looking as she watches him go toward the sink to wash his hands and slash water on his face. He grabs a towel to wipe his face dry. He cups his and sips some of the water to rinse out his mouth. He sips the water back into the sink.

Matt leaves the restroom and heads to his office going passed the common room, as Brian shouts after him, "Matt I'm so sorry." He follows after his lieutenant. Matt goes into his office and shuts the door and locks it. He pulls the blinds and closes them. Leslie Shay and Brian knock on Casey's locked door. "Matt open up!" Leslie is worried.

Matt ignores the shouting. _How could someone take Gabby?! Is she still alive? Did they hurt her? Will she come back? _Matt is thinking as he leans on his desk lost in his morbid thoughts. For the passed few days Matt has been feeling nothing but pain. Now through that pain he is starting to feel a fierce anger starting to take hold.

Matt pushes his things that are on his desk to the floor. He starts to punch the wall in anger. Imagining the person who took Gabby. He doesn't stop, he doesn't feel the pain of his hand because the pain in his heart is to great. _Why was she taken? Who took her? Is she even still alive? Is Otis right? _Matt thinks as he stops and just stands against the wall that he gave a beating to. Matt sinks to the floor and draws his knees up to his chest and wraps his arms around them. His anger fades, the pain he is feeling still surrounds him like a shroud. _I, just want to die if Gabby isn't okay. She can't be dead. She just can't be. _Matt buries his face in his lap as he silently sobs. The pain he is feeling can no longer be contained.

Outside of Matt's office door is a whole group of people who care about Matt. Kelly Severide comes to join the party after Leslie ran and got him. He is carrying Matt's tool box from his friend's locker which he knows the combination to. Antonio Dawson arrives after Leslie Shay gave him a call along with, Hank Voight, Erin Lindsay, and Jay Halstead.

Everyone hears Matt sobbing from inside his office. They all feel his pain. Brian Zvoneuek feels guilty for being the cause of that pain. He hangs away from the group. Leslie is still giving him the stink eye.

Kelly is working on the hinges of the door to get them out. Finally the top hinge pops free and Kelly kneels to get the bottom one. Capp whom is on Squad is helping along with Jay.

The door is finally free from the hinges. Kelly and Antonio go into Matt's office and see the mess. Kelly sits down beside Matt on the floor and Antonio sits on the other side of him.

Kelly puts his arm around Matt and pulls him toward himself. Matt is totally lost in his pain. He buries his face into Kelly's chest and Kelly just holds him as he sobs. His arms around his friend. "Matt listen to me. You're not alone. Matt we are going to get through this together. Gabby is coming home safe. You have to believe that. Don't listen to what others say or think. You have to know in your heart that she is coming back to us." Antonio tells Matt. Matt nods his head, to let Antonio know that he heard.

Finally Matt's sobs are lessening. He is now laying against Kelly's chest facing out toward his office with Kelly's arms still around him and has his hands placed on Kelly's arms.

Brian enters Matt's office and goes over to Matt. "Look I'm so sorry for what I said. I open my mouth and stuff just comes out sometimes." Otis tells Matt.

"I forgive you." Matt tells Brian as he sits up. He pats Brian on his shoulder and winces because he now feels the pain in his hand. Kelly doesn't miss Matt wincing..

"Matt what did you do?" Kelly looks toward Matt. "I sort of hit the wall." Matt tells Kelly as he grabs Matt's right hand to see the damage. Kelly and Antonio both stand up and they help Matt to his feet.

They head out to the Ambo and Leslie checks Matt's hand. It is just badly bruised and scraped. Shay cleans his hand and puts ointment on the scrapes and bandages his hand really well.

Matt feels humbled that he has so many people that care. Erin and Kelly head off to spend a little time together before she has to leave. "You're not alone Matt. I still haven't heard anything yet. I'll let you know as soon as I do." Hank tells Matt. "Thank you." Matt tells Hank as he steps out of the ambulance with his hand wrapped up.

Matt heads back to his office to clean it up. Matt leaves out a sigh as he looks at the door. He goes inside and starts to pick up his files and put them back on his desk. Slowly the office is put back into order. Matt takes a look at the wall. He'll need to fix it. He sees a picture of him and Gabby together.

He picks it up and runs his hand over the picture. He sits down on his bed. His back against the wall. He gazes at the picture as a lone tear runs down his face. He crosses his arms over the picture and lays down on his bed.

Kelly finds Matt like this awhile later, laying on his bed and holding the picture to his chest. Kelly grabs a blanket and covers Matt with it. He pats Matt on his shoulder as he slowly falls asleep. Kelly turns to leave to let his friend get some much needed sleep. He'd have to fix Matt's door later.

CF~~~~~~CF

"Leslie what are you doing" Kelly asks looking at his friend. Their shift at the firehouse has ended. Kelly is glad. He is still trying to get passed what happened at the fire. He still won't talk about it. Leslie tried to talk to him but he isn't ready to talk.

Matt Casey is asleep. "I'm trying to find a picture of Gabby." Leslie tells Kelly. "Why?" Kelly looks at his friend in question. "How is this picture?" Leslie finds one and holds it up. "Yeah. It shows her face really well." Kelly looks at the picture. Leslie shuts the photo album and goes over to her desk top computer and places the picture in the scanner and scans it to the computer.

Kelly watches Leslie at the computer. Finally she is printing out a flyer. She holds up the first one. Kelly sees it. It has Gabby's Picture in the middle with Have You Seen Me? On the top of the page. She prints out more. Soon she has a whole big stack sitting on the table.

Two hours later, Matt is up and the Fifty-One team is gathered to help pass out the flyers. Everyone heads out to hang up the flyers and stop in stores and ask to hang them up. Chris Herrmann takes some flyers to hang around in his neighborhood where he lives. Otis takes a stack to hand out where he lives.

Matt is happy to be doing something that might help. He takes a few and stops at the firehouse to hang a few up on the wall and he stopped at district twenty-one to hang some up. Trudy Platt sees what he is doing. "Hey may I have one?" Trudy asks Matt. He hands her one.

Trudy heads over to the copier and makes a few copies to hand out to her officers to take and pass out. "I'll have the Officers hand them out." Trudy tells Matt. He smiles. He prays that someone comes forward if they know anything.

"May I head upstairs?" Matt asks looking at Trudy. Trudy buzzes him in and leads him upstairs. Matt sees everyone at their desks working. "Hey Matt. How are you doing?" Antonio smiles at Matt.

Matt hands out the flyers around the room. "Who made this?" Antonio asks looking at the flyer with his sister's picture on it. Seeing the flyer made it all to real. The picture of Gabby's smiling face, and the words on top that ask, Have You Seen Me? At the bottom are her DOB her hair and eye color and the date she went missing.

Matt puts his hand on Antonio shoulder. He knows how he feels seeing the flyer. Hopefully they would help. "Leslie Shay made it." Matt tells Antonio. "Hey Casey. I don't have any news as of yet today." Hank Voight tells Matt as he comes out of his office. He sees a flyer and takes a few.

Thank you Hank." Matt says as he heads downstairs. He goes to his truck and heads back to the apartment to pick up more flyers. He parks his truck and gets out. He heads inside to find Leslie Shay sitting on the couch crying.

He isn't the only one missing Gabby. He goes over and sits down beside Leslie and hugs her to him. She cries softly onto his shoulder. Matt says no words. Kelly finds the two moments later comforting each other.

He sits down on the couch and rubs Leslie back. To give comfort to his friend. "Thanks guys." Leslie tells Matt and Kelly as she sits up and grabs a tissue and blows her nose and wipes her eyes. "It's just so hard some days. I miss her. I sure hope those flyers help." Leslie says. "I'm sure they will. Thank you for making them." Matt tells Leslie. "Yeah no problem. I did it for Gabby. I want her back." Leslie tell Matt and Kelly. Both of them nod their heads.

CF~~~~~~CF

Chief Wallace Boden is at home with his wife Donna sitting at the kitchen table. He is looking over the file he brought home from the fire station. "Yes!" Wallace cheers as he found the paper Gabby filed with main about harassment she was receiving from someone from dispatch.

He picks up his phone and calls Hank Voight. "Hello, Voight." Hank says into his phone. "Yeah Hank I have something for you. I found something. I'll be there in ten minutes." Wallace tells the Sergeant. "Okay see you in a few." Hank hangs up. Finally something they all could use to get ahead in Gabby's case.


	4. Chapter Four A Lead

**Title: Chicago Fire, Forgiveness, Chapter Four, A Lead**

**Summary: Matt Casey comes home after his shift to find his Girlfriend/fiancée Gabriela Dawson missing. Her brother is out of town trying to save his marriage. The only person Matt has to turn to is Hank Voight. Will both of them learn to let go of their anger and hatred of one another in order to save, Gabby. Who has her and why? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Four. Enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews, the follows and everything. :D I'm glad you are liking it. **

CF~~~~~~CF

Wallace Boden steps into District Twenty-One with the file he looked through and the harassment charge that he found. Sergeant Trudy Platt Stands at the front desk. She steps from out around the front desk and takes Wallace straight up to the Intelligence Unit.

Hank Voight steps out from his office and leads Wallace Boden into it. Wallace Boden hands Hank the harassment charge. Hank holds it up and sees the name, Victor Ramsey. Hank stepped out of his office and went over to Erin and Jay. Both detectives get up and headed out to go speak to Victor Ramsey. If he has Gabby they would find her.

CF~~~~~~CF

At Kelly and Leslie's apartment. Kelly just got off of the phone with Hank Voight telling Kelly that they have a lead on someone named Victor Ramsey. Leslie hears the conversation and she now remembers months ago what happened. "Leslie What is it?" Kelly asks his friend.

Leslie has fear showing in her eyes. If he took Gabby. They should have told someone before it was to late. "Victor Ramsey is this creepy dispatcher that works at Main. Months ago It looked like he was stalking her but he told Gabby she reminded him of his deceased friend Lila. Gabby pressed harassment charges and he lost his job until he told her his story and Gabby got him his job back. Unless he was following her all this time." Leslie tells Kelly.

"Does Matt know?" Kelly asks his roommate. "Gabby didn't tell him because she didn't want him to do the protective boyfriend thing." Leslie replies to Kelly. They both look toward the living room where Matt is sleeping.

Matt's cell phone rings and wakes the firehouse Lieutenant up. Matt groggily reaches for his phone and answers it as he slowly sits up in the couch. "Hello?"

"Hey Casey can you come down to the District?" Hank Voight ask Matt. "Yeah I can come down." Matt stands up and disconnects the phone and grabs his jacket and keys. "Hey Matt what's up?" Kelly gives his friend a questioning look. "Voight wants me to head over to the District." Matt says still a little unsteady.

"Why don't we all go? I'll drive." Kelly grabs his jacket as does Shay. They all head out the door. Matt gets into the passenger seat after Leslie climbs into the back seat. Kelly starts the car and heads to the District.

CF~~~~~~CF

Kelly parks his car and gets out, followed by Matt and Leslie. Sergeant Trudy Platt stands behind the desk. She is waiting for them. They all get buzzed in and head up to the Intelligence Unit.

"Hey Matt. Have a seat. I have some news to tell you." Hank leads Matt into his office along with Kelly and Leslie. Matt takes a seat. He is now getting nervous as he looks toward Hank.

"We have a lead into a Victor Ramsey. He may know something of Gabby being taken. Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay are going to question him now. I just wanted to let you know. Have you ever heard of him?" Hank Voight looks at Matt and sees him shift in his seat as his face flushes with color.

"I never heard of him. Who is he?" Matt looks at Hank feeling slightly dizzy. "Gabriela filed a harassment charge against him a few months back." Hank tells Matt. Matt looks at Leslie knowing she has the answer.

"I'm sorry Matt. I would have told you but Gabby didn't want you to do the protective boyfriend thing." Leslie tells Matt. Matt leans forward in the chair his head in his hands and elbows on his knees.

Matt is glad for the lead but for Gabby not to have told him this information when it happened is shocking. He wishes she would have trusted him enough to tell him. At least Gabby would be home. He could wrap her in his arms and never let go.

Matt stands up to head out of the office and goes to find a seat out in the main part. Antonio has a seat pulled beside his desk for Matt to sit at. Matt sits down and waits. Kelly and Leslie stay in Hank's office and Leslie tells him what she knows of Victor Ramsey.

CF~~~~~~CF

Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay pull up to Main and get out. They go in and stop at the main desk in the waiting area and ask to see Victor Ramsey. The secretary goes to get Victor and brings him to the waiting area.

"Hi, I'm Victor Ramsey. What can I do for you?" Victor looks at the plain clothes officers and he smiles. "Hi, I'm Detective Jay Halstead and this is Detective Erin Lindsay. We were just wondering if you know anything of Gabriela Dawson's disappearance? She has been missing for, four days now." Jay looks Victor in his eyes. In his gut he knows this man in front of him has something to do with Gabby being missing but Victor is cool as a cucumber.

"Gabby Dawson is missing? I didn't know that. I tried to be friends with her months ago but I sort of spooked her. She filed charges against me and I did get fired but she talked to someone and I got my job back." Victor told Jay.

"When do you get off shift?" Erin asks Victor. "I have eight more hours to go. You're welcome to come to my house and check around but I have nothing to hide." Victor tells the two young Detectives.

"Alright. We'll see you in eight more hours at your house. No funny stuff like leaving town or anything. " Erin tells Victor. "Okay. Nice meeting you. I'll see you in eight hours after my shift ends." Victor turns to head back to his post and to resume his job.

The two cops watch him take his seat and they both turn to leave and head back to the District, to wait. That is all they could do for now and to pray.

CF~~~~~~CF

Jay and Erin step into the bullpen and head to their desks and sit down. Matt looks over at the two hoping that they know of something. Hank Voight steps out of his office and sees his two Detectives are back.

"Victor Ramsey gets off in eight hours and we can check his house than." Jay tells Hank. He nods his head and goes back into his office. The waiting is long and unbearable. Matt Casey stands up and heads downstairs to get some air. He stands outside the entrance to the District and leans back against the wall. He just watches as other people go in and others go out to leave.

Matt takes a deep breath and blows it out. He feels so shaky and weak. He should have ate something or grabbed at least a water. Officer Burgess sees Matt Casey and heads inside to grab a bottled water and a sandwich from the venting machine for the firefighter. She heads back outside.

Matt has his eyes closed and he feels something being shoved at him. He opens his eyes and sees Officer Burgess handing him a bottled water and a sandwich. He smiles his thanks as he opens the water and gulps most of it down.

He opens the sandwich up and takes a bite. Not bad for vending machine food. It is a turkey and cheese sandwich. The sandwich doesn't last long as he devours it in minutes. He gulps down the rest of the water.

Officer Burgess watches as Matt finishes his food and water. He looks at her and smiles. "Thank you. How is your niece doing?" Matt asks recognizing Officer Burgess from the hospital bombing awhile back.

Kim Burgess smiles at Matt. "She is getting better everyday. We are so blessed that she is still part of the family and that it wasn't her time." Officer Burgess tells Matt. "I'm glad she is okay. I'm just so sorry for the other girl and her family." Matt tells Officer Burgess. "Yeah. I know. We keep in touch." Kim tells Matt. "That's good that you keep in touch." Matt smiles at Officer Burgess.

"I better get back to work. I just saw you and it looked like you were a little out of it so I got you some food and water. Take care." Officer Burgess smiles and slaps Matt on his arm and heads inside.

Matt does feel a little better. Matt heads back inside and throws away his trash and recycling his empty bottle into the bin next to the trash. Trudy buzzes Matt upstairs and he heads up.

Matt takes his seat near Antonio's desk. The waiting begins again. Matt Casey takes out his notebook and begins to write in it. Writing to Gabby and letting her know that the wait may soon be over and that he would hold her in his arms again soon.

CF~~~~~~CF

The clock has ticked down and Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay get up from their desks and head over to Victor Ramsey's house to check it out. Matt watches them go. Erin looks his way and nods her head and Matt gets up to follow.

Victor Ramsey answers his front door when he hears banging on it. "Hello Detectives. Step inside and take a look." Victor steps aside and lets them enter as he is handed a search warrant. Matt sits in the back seat of the car, watching what is happening. Praying.

The police enter the house. They search room to room and find nothing. They check the basement and the attic. Nothing anywhere is found. Victor Ramsey just watches with his arms crossed over his chest.

Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay leave the house. Jay steps up to Victor and leans close. "You are being watched. If you know anything at all you better let us know now." Jay crosses his arms over his chest, watching Victor.

"If I knew anything I would tell you but I don't. Now please leave. I was nice in letting you search my house, and you find nothing. That must tell you something. Have a nice evening." Victor steps into his house and closes the door on the two Detectives.

Both Erin and Jay head to the car and Erin gets into the driver's seat and Jay gets in on the other side. Matt leaves out a disappointed sigh from the backseat. "We have to keep watching him. He has to know something. I just know it. My gut tells me to keep watching him." Jay tells Erin.

Erin starts the car and heads to the District. She looks at her partner and trusts his instincts. Erin would have to remember to watch his back. To also keep a lookout on Victor Ramsey.

CF~~~~~~CF

The group gets back to the District and goes in. Erin and Jay see that something must have happened while they all were away. Hank Voight spots them. "Six days ago, Adnes Dias best known as Pulpo has escaped from his jail." Hank told the two partners.

The whole unit is in shock. "Hank. We have to check and see if he took Gabby. He could have taken her also. To get back at me." Antonio replies. "Yeah. True." Hank tells Antonio.

Matt Casey slowly sinks to his knees. He rocks back and forth his arms wrapped around himself. Kelly and Leslie go over to him. Leslie kneels down in front of Matt. "Keep on hoping. Gabby will be found." Leslie tells Matt. Matt stops rocking and leans into Leslie. She holds Matt in her arms. He just wants Gabby to be found and soon. He thought she would be found today but it is not to be. The disappointment he feels just presses in on him.

Kelly and Leslie help Matt to stand up. They all head downstairs to go home. Matt wonders who has Gabby and why? Is it Victor Ramsey or Pulpo? Who is more likely to benefit from taking Gabby? Matt just prays for his girl and that she is soon back in his arms, unharmed.


	5. Chapter Five Who Took Gabby?

**Title: Chicago Fire, Forgiveness, Chapter Five, Who Took Gabby? **

**Summary: Matt Casey comes home after his shift to find his Girlfriend/fiancée Gabriela Dawson missing. Her brother is out of town trying to save his marriage. The only person Matt has to turn to is Hank Voight. Will both of them learn to let go of their anger and hatred of one another in order to save, Gabby. Who has her and why? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Five. Enjoy. Thank you for the Favs. and follows. I'm glad you all like it. :D **

CF~~~~~~CF

Two more days pass and Gabriela Dawson is still missing. The Intelligence Unit is going after Pulpo hard and fast. When they seem to found out information that is when he slips through their fingers.

Jay Halstead watches Victor Ramsey's house from down the street as he sits in his car. The thing is Victor knows that he is being watched and doesn't like it. He lets it go for now. If Detective Halstead didn't stop he would be forced to do something. Victor flicks the curtain back over his window as he takes another look outside.

Victor leaves out a sigh of frustration. It has been going on for two days now at different times. Now is a good time to do something. Victor goes out the back door and plans to sneak up on the nosy cop and put a stop to his watching. He doesn't need this harassment.

CF~~~~~~CF

Jay Halstead is still watching, Victor's house between shifts. He feels that Victor shouldn't be forgotten just because Pulpo has popped up. Both should be watched carefully. Gabby has to be found soon. For her sake and everyone else's also. She needs to be back with her family and friends to help her through her ordeal that she is still in.

Jay feels his driver's door being opened and he is being lifted up to the standing position and being punched in the face as he falls to the ground from the force of it. He is punched again before he can act.

Jay looks up and sees Victor Ramsey standing over him. His hands clenched into fists. "You leave me alone. I will be calling your boss on you for harassment." Victor tells Jay who is still on the ground. Jay is still shaking his head.

"Step away from him now!" Matt Casey steps up to the pair, a Halligan at his side. Matt is also watching Victor Ramsey just further back where Jay didn't see him also. He is tired of not doing anything but waiting watching as others do the work. He wants to be part of the investigation. He just wants Gabby back.

Victor lifts his arms up in surrender and takes a step back. "This doesn't concern you please just leave." Victor tells Matt. "Yes it does concern me. Gabby Dawson is my girlfriend. She is missing. If you have anything to do with her being missing than you have me to contend with." Matt just gives Victor a cold look. A look that made Victor take a step back.

Jay slowly stands up. He hates getting ambushed by the bad guys. "If you are innocent you have nothing to worry about here." Jay simply states, looking at Victor. "I'm calling your boss and having you fired." Victor turns and leaves, and goes back to his house as Jay and Matt watch him go.

"Thanks man." Jay looks over at Matt. "You're welcome. You alright?" Matt asks seeing Jay spit blood onto the ground. "Yeah I'm good. I'll see you back at the District." Jay gets into his car and drives off. Matt goes to his truck and gets back in and drives off. He follows Jay.

CF~~~~~~CF

Everyone cringes as Hank Voight yells from behind his closed office door. Jay Halstead is the one facing his wrath. Jay yells back at Hank in disagreement. More things are said by yelling. The office door flies open and bangs into the wall as Jay rushes out and heads for the stairs. Clearly Peeved. _How dare Hank tell me not to repeat past mistakes! I was just doing my job! _Jay goes down the steps and disappears from view.

"Casey my office now!" Hank turns to Matt. Matt slowly stands. His guard is up. He isn't taking anything from Hank. "I don't have all day." Hank tells Matt who takes a step back.

"What for?" Matt looks at Hank he is irate. "For stepping in where you don't belong! You're not a cop! You're asking for trouble when you take matters into your own hands! Let the real cops handle things!" Hank glares at Matt.

Matt glares right back at Hank. Antonio Dawson and Erin Lindsay take a step up just in case things heated up anymore. Both Hank and Matt were pretty pumped up right now with emotion and testosterone.

"I'm just tired of waiting! I wanted to help! It's a good thing I was there tonight to help Jay! You sure didn't care if he was alone or not!" Matt yells taking a step towards Hank.

"He didn't have authority to watch Victor Ramsey. Pulpo is the one we need to find!" Hank glares at Matt. "DON'T FORGET THEY BOTH COULD HAVE TAKEN HER!" Matt yells reminding Hank of the simple facts.

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING! I'M THE COP AND YOU'RE NOT!" Hank takes a step toward Matt. Both men glare at one another as Antonio and Erin take another step because things were heating up a little to much.

"I'M JUST MAKING SURE YOU REMEMBER GABBY AND NOT SOME VENDETTA YOU HAVE WITH PULPO!" Matt shouts at Hank. "PULPO IS BAD NEWS! HE KILLED A LOT OF GOOD COPS! HE SHOT ANTONIO LEAVING HIM TO DIE! IF HE TOOK GABBY SHE MAY NOT BE ALIVE!" Hank bellows, admitting his fears.

Matt's face turns white with rage before he hauls off and punches Hank. He flies back against the wall and lands in a heap on the floor. Matt just looks down at Hank and shakes his already sore hand and turns to leave. Erin checks on Hank and Antonio goes after Matt.

"Hank how could you say that?" Erin helps her boss up who is more like her father. Hank just glares at everyone around the room and goes into his office and slams the door shut. Erin just stands looking at the closed door and shakes her head and turns to go after Matt.

Matt has to understand that everyone is stressed about Pulpo and not thinking clearly. "Matt! Matt wait!" Antonio yells going after Matt. Matt makes it to his truck and puts his hands on the hood leaning over his truck.

Not a good night. Antonio finds Matt leaning forward on his truck breathing heavy. "Matt just listen.. Please. Pulpo has a history of tormenting us. When he first became a thorn in our side, he killed my partner Jules and after that he kidnapped my son.. He doesn't mess around. Just give Hank a break. We're all stressed trying to find him." Antonio tells Matt who is listening.

Erin steps up to Antonio. "Matt. Please understand it is a stressful time for everyone." Erin tells Matt. Matt stands up straight and turns to face Erin.

"Yeah I understand perfectly." Matt tells Erin. He gets into his truck and starts it and drives away with Antonio and Erin watching him leave. Both head back inside. Erin texts Kelly and gives him a heads up.

CF~~~~~~CF

Matt stops his truck and turns it off. He looks at the house he and Gabby share. Matt gets out of his truck and heads inside. He unlocks the door and enters and relocks the door. He just wants Gabby to come back.

Matt heads upstairs and grabs one of Gabby's shirts and sits down on the bed. He removes his shoes and lays down. He holds the shirt to his nose and smells her scent. Memories enter his mind. His eyes close and he falls asleep. He dreams that Gabby is back and he is just holding her in his arms.

CF~~~~~~CF

The next morning Kelly stops his car next to Matt's truck. He guessed where Matt might be and he is glad he is right. He steps out of his car and walks up the front walk and goes to the front door. Kelly finds the spare key and unlocks the front door and steps inside.

Kelly finds Matt sitting on the couch in the living room. Matt woke from having nightmares. He must face the harsh reality that Gabby is still missing. Kelly sits down next to Matt.

Matt looks over at Kelly. His friend sees his sadness on his face and the effect of the sleepless night. "I heard what happened. You okay?" Kelly looks over at his friend. Matt just shakes his head, no.

"I got tired of just sitting around doing nothing. I just want Gabby to come back. I keep trying to hold onto Faith and Hope that Gabby will be found but some days it is so hard to do so." Matt tells Kelly.

"I do understand Matt. When Katie went missing I was a wreck." Kelly tells his friend. "Hank and I got into it. It wasn't pretty." Matt replies sitting forward on the couch, his elbows on his knees and his shoulders hunched. "Yeah I heard that you punched Hank." Kelly looks over at Matt.

"I just reacted to what he said. It just happened so fast. Now I guess I can't go over to the District anymore." Matt leaves out a sigh and runs his hands up and down his face. Matt feels so exhausted, emotionally, physically, and mentally.

"Come on back to the apartment." Kelly stands up. Matt stands up beside Kelly. Both head outside and head to their vehicles.

CF~~~~~~CF

A few hours later Matt gets up accepting that sleep just won't come. He heads downstairs and goes to the refrigerator and grabs a bottled water. He twists the cap off and takes a long draught of his water.

He slowly makes his way to the couch and sits down beside Kelly who is watching some sports on TV. Matt picks up his cell phone and sees that he has a missed text message and a picture to upload. He opens them both and waits for it to upload.

After a few moments Matt takes a look and leaves out a loud gasp of shock. A picture of Gabby his girl, tied up and beaten badly, the text message read, _How does it feel to lose a loved one? Like you made me lose my loved one? Pay backs a bitch isn't? _

Matt drops his phone onto the carpet and rushes to the bathroom to be sick. Kelly looks after Matt as he gets up and rushes away. Kelly picks up Matt's phone and takes a look and his face pales at what he sees.

Kelly gets up and checks on his friend after he sees what made Matt rush to the bathroom. He hears Matt retching and than dry heaving. He flushes the toilet and rinses his mouth out with water from the sink.

Matt takes a step out of the bathroom than sinks to the floor because he has no strength left to go on from there. Kelly sits down beside Matt and puts his arm around him. No words are said. Matt just accepts Kelly's comfort for the moment.

They have a trip to make. To District Twenty-One. Kelly guides Matt out to his car to the passenger side. Matt gets into the car, as does Kelly. Both buckled Kelly starts the car and heads to the District.

CF~~~~~~CF

Hank Voight looks up as he sees, Matt and Kelly come upstairs behind Trudy Platt. She heads back downstairs. He looks in Matt's direction and sees he is despondent and extremely quiet and withdrawn. He looks like he could collapse at any moment.

Kelly leads Matt to a chair and has him sit down. Kelly takes Matt's cell phone and goes over to Hank. Kelly sees a huge bruise forming along Hank's jaw line. He holds the phone out to Hank.

Hank takes the phone and finds the picture of Gabby and the message. He than takes the phone over to Antonio so he knows. Antonio takes the phone and he gets a grim look on his face as he sees the picture of his baby sister. He doesn't like to see his sister hurt.

They still have to find Pulpo. They all were getting closer but not close enough. The telephone on Hank's desk rings. He goes to answer. It is news on Pulpo. Everyone grabs their badges, guns and puts on their vest and leaves the bullpen.

Kelly and Matt are left behind, both watching as the team leaves. Kelly goes to sit beside Matt, both staying to wait and to see what happens. Hopefully Pulpo is finally caught. They all need answers to see if Pulpo took Gabby. Kelly puts his arm around Matt. Matt leans his head down onto Kelly's shoulder. His own strength right now is weak so he is borrowing some of Kelly's strength.

CF~~~~~~CF

Pulpo has been caught. They take him down to the cage. Hank, Antonio, and Alvin are asking the questions. Pulpo glares at the three standing outside the cage. "I didn't take Gabriela Dawson. I don't know what you are talking about." Pulpo tells them. He tells the truth.

After about thirty minutes they all start to believe him. They don't want to but it seems Pulpo is telling the truth. Pulpo is taken back to prison. He will be put into solitary confinement for a long time.

The team is disappointed in losing their only lead left. Victor Ramsey checks out also. Nothing. He does own other property that his friend Lila left to him when she passed away. They send Offices to where it is located at but they find nothing.

CF~~~~~~CF

Kelly and Matt head back to the apartment and get ready for shift. Chief Boden sees his two Lieutenants heading in for shift to change out. Matt wasn't heading out on calls that was for sure. His mind wasn't in the game but he doesn't mind if he stays in house. That way everyone could keep their eyes on him.

Everyone gathered for briefing before shift then they headed out to do whatever. Matt Casey headed for his office to be alone. The tones sounded and everyone heads out for the call.

Matt grabs his coat and goes for a walk just to clear his thoughts from his head. He doesn't notice the person following him at a distance as he goes through a neighborhood park close to the firehouse.

He is suddenly grabbed and pulled into the shadows of a wooded area along the path. Matt doesn't see much of his attacker, whom has a mask on anyway. He is punched in the face twice. He lands onto the hard ground covered in leaves from previous seasons and the coming of autumn.

"Here is to paybacks! You ruined my life!" A voice harshly whispers in Matt's ear. Matt is kicked repeatedly in his chest and stomach. Matt doesn't have a chance in this surprise attack. Matt is punched again and that is the last thing he remembers.

The attacker pulls Matt over to a near by car and is put inside in the front. The attacker shuts the door and gets into the front on the other side and starts the car. He drives to the District in the front and pushes Matt outside onto the street and drives away. A note placed with Matt.

Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay are just coming out of the District as the car drives away. They both run towards Matt who landed onto the street from the shove. Matt is unconscious. They both move him from the street and check him out. Scrapes on his face from the punches and they lifted his shirt and saw red marks that would soon turn black and blue.

Jay Halstead talks into his radio, "Officer needs assistance. Firefighter down. Send and ambulance to The District."

Erin sees the note and takes for fingerprinting. Moments later Ambulance 61 pulls up and Leslie Shay and Peter Mills jumps out and sees that it is Matt Casey on the ground. He is still out. Leslie checks him over. Peter gets a backboard and brings it over. They both place him on it and lift him up onto a gurney and load him into the ambulance. The sirens blaring.


	6. Chapter Six The Exchange

**Title: Chicago Fire, Forgiveness, Chapter Six, The Exchange**

**Summary: Matt Casey comes home after his shift to find his Girlfriend/fiancée Gabriela Dawson missing. Her brother is out of town trying to save his marriage. The only person Matt has to turn to is Hank Voight. Will both of them learn to let go of their anger and hatred of one another in order to save, Gabby. Who has her and why? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Six. Enjoy. Thank you for the Reviews and Favs, and follows. Just a little warning at the end. it get a little intense at the end. **

CF~~~~~~CF

Matt Casey is checked out and admitted to the hospital. Firehouse Fifty-one has gathered to hear news on one of their own. Kelly Severide is back with his friend. He is worried that Matt hasn't woken up yet.

The doctor checking over Matthew looks over at Kelly and sees his worry. "Why hasn't he woken up yet?" Kelly looks over at the doctor. "Mr. Casey will be fine. He has bruising to his chest and two ribs are bruised and will hurt for awhile. If I understand correctly Mr. Casey hasn't been getting the rest he needs. This is his body's way of getting that rest that he needs." Dr. Blaze tells Kelly. "Thank you doctor." Kelly watches as the doctor finishes up and leaves.

Kelly sits down beside Matt's bed, so Matt isn't alone. Eight days of pure hell. Not knowing where Gabby is or who took her. What the person is planning. It seems someone holds a grudge against Matt for something he did. Kelly just prays it is soon over. This reminds him to much of his sister when she was kidnapped. Thank God they found her alive. She was hurt but she is healing slowly but surely from her injuries.

Chief Boden has everyone head back to the firehouse and he lets Kelly stay with Matt. He would let everyone know how Matt is doing and take him back to the firehouse when he was released. Thoughts and prayers are being said for Matt and for Gabby who is still missing.

CF~~~~~~CF

At the district the note that Erin took for fingerprinting has no prints that are found on it. It appears someone blames Matt for something that happened in their life at a certain moment. They don't know who it is that is going after him.

It looks like the team has to keep Matt safe as well. Keep watch around the firehouse, the place he is staying at. The note says,

_Matt Casey, _

_I'm coming for you. Things are about to heat up. I hope you're ready to put out the fire. Get ready and put your gear on because I'm going to make sure you burn. I'll make sure the fire engulfs' you. _

Hank Voight stands up from his desk and goes to look out the window with his arms crossed over his chest. He is in deep thought. _Who could be doing this? We have to stop the person. _Hank jumps as someone knocks on his door and he sees Erin entering his office.

"What's up kid?" Hank looks over his shoulder at Erin. "I just wanted to let you know that Antonio went to the hospital to guard Matt. Just in case." Erin tells Hank. "Yeah that is a good idea." Hank tells Erin. "Also when Matt wakes up Antonio can question him about the attack. Hank are you okay?" Erin asks looking at the man who took her in when she needed it the most.

"Yeah I'm okay." Hank tells Erin in his raspy voice. "Are you sure?" Erin just doesn't believe him. "Yeah I'm fine. Get going to wherever you're going." Hank tells Erin as he sits back down at his desk.

His eyes wander over to a family picture that is on his desk. Hank stands with his wife, his son Justin, and Erin whom at the time just came to live with the Voight family. Erin looks down at the same picture. Memories come to both of their minds.

Erin shakes her head and turns to leave. Hank looks up and watches her go. Erin is so much his daughter of his heart. She was a second chance to prove to himself that he is a good father. Somehow with Justin after his wife died his son has gone out of control and Hank tried to gain and keep control of his son's life but somehow he failed completely with him.

Hank gets back to work with the case he is working on now. He just doesn't know where to start. He stands up and heads out of his office and out of the district. He gets into his SUV and drives off.

CF~~~~~~CF

The next morning at the hospital, Matt Casey finally wakes up with sunlight streaming into his window. He leaves out a groan as his eyes open up and he sees he is in a hospital room.

"Hey Matt how are you?" Kelly looks over at his friend. "Like I got hit by a truck." Matt answers trying to sit up in his bed.

Antonio sees what Matt is doing and goes to the bed controls and sits the bed up. Kelly heads into the hallway to go get the doctor.

"May I have some water?" Matt looks over at Antonio. "Yeah sure, man." Antonio pours Matt some water into a cup and holds it for him since Matt's hands are a little shaky.

Matt takes a sip of water and it taste so good to him. Antonio fills the cup a second time and holds it for Matt. "Thanks Antonio." Matt says as Antonio sets the cup on the tray table next to Matt's bedside.

The doctor comes into the room and Kelly and Antonio leave so he can be checked out. The doctor finds nothing wrong with Matt that he has to stay in the hospital any longer.

The doctor gives Matt his release papers and he is free to go. Matt changes into his gear for the firehouse and he is ready. Kelly stands as a nurse is pushing Matt in a wheelchair and taking him down to the front entrance.

Antonio and Kelly follow behind the nurse who is pushing Matt. They all get into the elevator once it is open. The doors close and the elevator heads down.

The doors swish open and they all get out. "Thank you." Matt tells the nurse as he gives her a smile as he stands up. Kelly goes to get his car and Antonio stays with him. Matt doesn't miss Antonio scanning around them as Kelly pulls up. The nurse waves good-bye and leaves.

Matt gets into the car and Antonio hands Matt his bag and shuts the door. Kelly drives off as Antonio watches. He heads for his car and heads to Kelly's apartment.

CF~~~~~~CF

At the apartment Matt goes to take a shower and shave. After he finishes he is dressed in sweatpants and a firehouse t-shirt. He heads to the living room as Antonio Dawson steps into the apartment after Kelly answered the door.

Matt sits down on the couch and Antonio sits on the other side of the couch. "Hey Matt what can you tell me about your attack in the park?" Antonio looks over at Matt.

"I don't remember much. I was at the firehouse and everyone left on call and I felt like a walk to clear my head. I was just thinking of Gabby and hoping she is back soon. I was walking and someone grabbed me and dragged me off of the path I was on and punched me twice. I went down." Matt stops for the moment and looks over at Antonio.

"What else happened?" Antonio looks over at Matt, as he starts talking again. "He told me, Here are to paybacks. You ruined my life. He started kicking me in my chest and my stomach. He threw one more punch and that is all I remember. He had on a mask so I couldn't see his face." Matt huffs out a breath.

"Well your attacker placed you in his car and drove you to the District and pushed you out of the car and left behind a note." Antonio tells Matt. A surprised look appears on Matt's face.

"What does it say?" Matt looks over at Antonio. Antonio takes the note out of his pocket and hands it to Matt. He reads the note and hands it back to the detective. "Do you have any idea who the person is?" Antonio looks at Matt.

Matt shakes his head, no. "I just don't know who it could be. I just want Gabby back. If he wants to hurt me, he should just take me and let Gabby go." Matt tells Antonio. Kelly is listening to what Matt says, as he leans against the wall his arms crossed over his chest. He doesn't like what Matt just said.

"We need to find out who he is. Get Gabby back and put him away. He isn't getting his hands on you Matt. It seems he means business." Kelly tells his friend. "Yeah. To keep Gabby safe I would do anything. It has been nine days since she was taken. This nightmare I've had enough of and can't stomach anymore." Matt stands up to pace, his one arm holding his chest from the soreness as he walks.

"Matt you are going to have a shadow watching you twenty-four, seven. I have first watch." Antonio looks at Matt. Matt just nods his head. He'd deal with it. Matt walks out to the kitchen and goes to get a bottled water from the refrigerator and twists the cap off and takes a drink.

He searches for something to eat. Matt sees a banana and picks it up. He peels it and takes a bite. Matt throws the peel in the garbage can after he is finished eating it. He carries his bottled water with him over to the couch and sits down.

Antonio's phone rings and his face lights up as he sees who is calling. He stands up and leaves as he answers it. Matt guessed it was Antonio's children calling him. So sad that his wife left him. Matt prays things work out for Antonio and Laura. Antonio deserved better with what he has to do with his job. His job is one that taxes the most strongest marriage. If Antonio and Laura didn't come through this that much stronger together than there is no hope for anyone to stay together.

Matt grabs a throw pillow and places it behind his head at the end of the couch. He grabs the blanket off of the back of the couch and slowly lays down. He closes his eyes and sleep claims him.

CF~~~~~~CF

For the next several days Matt has to get use to being followed. He doesn't like it very much but he understands why. Matt just wants the nightmare to be over. It has been twelve days since Gabby was taken from his life by and unknown person. No leads since Matt was beat up in the park.

Matt is in his office at Firehouse Fifty-One doing paperwork. He hears his phone beep and incoming message. He opens it. He finds a video of Gabby sitting in a chair. She holds a paper that she is reading from. Matt pushes the play button,

Gabby begins to read her voice is shaky throughout, "Matt Casey, If you want Gabriela Dawson back turn yourself over to me. In doing so I will give Gabby back to her loved ones except you will be the one taken. A exchange. I just wanted to hurt you through Gabby and that is why I took her. Don't tell anyone or show anyone this or I will kill both you and Gabby. Come alone. Gabby stops reading and looks into the camera and screams out, "DON'T DO IT MATT. HE WILL KILL YOU!"

The video ends. Another message is send to the phone with the address and time for the exchange. Tomorrow night after shift. A abandoned part of the city where empty warehouses stand.

_How can I get away from my police guards? I need to do this for Gabby. If I have to die than I will for Gabby to be okay. _Matt thinks determined to follow through with the plan.

A plan that the kidnapper knew Matt would follow to get his girl back. A weakness that he is using against Matt. Only it is who Matt is. He is willing to help out anyone who needs it.

Matt closes his phone and puts it away. He goes back to his paperwork. Matt tries to think of who would be his guard tonight? Right now it is Adam Ruzek who is watching him. At least his is in the common room sitting on the couch. He couldn't tell anyone about his plan. Everyone would be against it but he was going to do it. For Gabby.

CF~~~~~~CF

Matt changes out after shift is over. He heads to his truck. "Hey Erin. I'm just heading to Kelly and Shay's apartment. Nothing to worry about." Matt tells her. She nods her head. Both she and Kelly are talking.

Matt gets into his truck and looks at his phone. He starts his truck and drives off. Half and hour later Matt pulls into a deserted lot full of overgrown weeds and surrounded by abandoned warehouses.

He steps out of his truck as a van pulls up and stops. A masked man steps out of the driver's side holding a gun. Matt holds his hands up. The masked man goes to the back and opens the doors and picks Gabby up in his arms. She is unconscious. He places her in Matt's arms so he could place her inside of his truck.

"Try anything and I kill you both." The masked man tells Matt. Matt nods as he opens the driver's side door to his truck and places Gabby on the seat. Matt pulls his phone out and texts Antonio to let him know where to find Gabby.

"Hurry up!" The masked man tells Matt. Matt places his phone and keys with Gabby as he runs his hand along her cheek. For her he is turning himself over to someone unknown and intent on hurting him and maybe even killing him. The last memory he wants is to look into her beautiful face.

Matt shuts the truck door. He walks to the back of the van willingly. "Put your hands behind your back." the masked man tells Matt. He does as he is told and he feels rope being tied around his hands tightly. He is roughly pushed into the van in the back. Before Matt knows what is happening his world turns black. If he survives this ordeal than everyone will kill him when he is free. What they don't understand is he is willing to do it for Gabby.

CF~~~~~~CF

Antonio is almost finished with his paperwork as he sits at his desk. Another late night. What else is there to do? His cell phone beeps for and incoming text message. Antonio checks his text and finds that it is from Matt.

He reads the text twice before he understands what is says. Antonio stands up and grabs his coat, swearing profusely as he runs for his car. _What the hell did you do Matt Casey?! _Antonio is livid as Jay Halstead gets up from his desk and runs after Antonio and they both get into his car.

Antonio speeds out of the parking lot with lights flashing and sirens sounding. In fifteen minutes he is at the abandoned lot and he sees Matt Casey's truck, the only one parked there with moonlight reflecting off of it.

Antonio parks his car and jumps out with Jay following keeping a lookout. Antonio opens the driver's side truck door and finds Gabby. She is still unconscious. "Oh Gabby what has that bastard done to you?" Antonio gently taps her cheeks to see if she wakes up.

Gabby lets out a groan. She doesn't know where she is at. She starts to fight Antonio off before she realizes it is her brother. "No don't touch me! Get off!" Grabby is yelling. "Gabby it is me Antonio." Antonio tells his sister.

Antonio checks his sister out and she looks like she is one mass bruise. He cradles his sister in his arms and hands her to Jay who gets in the front seat. Antonio grabs Matt's truck keys and cell phone and locks the door. They'll worry about the truck later.

Antonio gets into the driver's side and takes his car out of park and races to the nearest hospital to get his sister checked out. He understands why Matt did what he did and respects him for it. He also wishes Matt would have trusted the police to do their jobs.

CF~~~~~~CF

Matt slowly wakes up in a dark room somewhere. He can't move his arms or legs. He is tied to a wooden chair placed in the middle of the dark room. He hears the scurrying feet of rats in the distance as they move about trying to find food.

Matt shakes his head to clear it. He looks up and sees the masked man sitting in a chair across from him waiting. He is prepared to not make it home since he exchanged himself for Gabby. He braces for whatever the masked man has planned.

The masked man stands up and draws out a switchblade and he flicks it opens as in shines from the light from the single bulb in the room. It looks like he is going to get his revenge on Matt for whatever perceived wrong he thinks Matt did to him.

Matt closes his eyes tightly as he grunts from the pain from the switchblade slicing him. "You are going to pay for what you did." The masked man tells Matt. "Fine. Quit talking about and just do it." Matt looks over at the masked man. "Okay. You asked for it." The masked man raises the switchblade over Matt and his eyes grow wide. _I'm going to die and I didn't get to hold Gabby one last time! _Matt last thoughts are of Gabby as The masked man hit Matt and knocked him out.


	7. Chapter Seven Gabby Is Home

**Title: Chicago Fire, Forgiveness, Chapter Seven, Gabby Is Home**

**Summary: Matt Casey comes home after his shift to find his Girlfriend/fiancée Gabriela Dawson missing. Her brother is out of town trying to save his marriage. The only person Matt has to turn to is Hank Voight. Will both of them learn to let go of their anger and hatred of one another in order to save, Gabby. Who has her and why? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Seven. Enjoy. I must give warning I mention rape. If it is a trigger please don't read. If this doesn't sound right please do let me know. Thank you. I'm doing my research on the internet. **

CF~~~~~~CF

Gabriela Dawson is being checked out at the hospital. The doctors check for any internal injuries from the severe beatings she apparently has had. They find that her left wrist is broken very badly. It needs to be fixed with surgery. The doctors try to ask Gabby questions but she isn't talking.

Antonio called Chief Boden to let him know that Gabby is back. He didn't let him know what Matt has done. Everyone would be so upset with the Lieutenant and what he did. Antonio is still upset.

Jay Halstead sits beside Antonio as they wait for the others to show up. Jay has a hard cold look on his face. If they found out who did this than Jay would do the same to him. He and Gabby use to go out but they broke it off after his undercover assignment was over. Gabby couldn't deal with him being a cop. The two were still friends. No one did this to his friend. He seen enough over in Afghanistan. To still see things when he is home is brutal.

Leslie Shay comes running into the waiting room with Kelly Severide following close behind with Erin beside him. "Where is she? I want to see her." Leslie looks at Antonio. "The doctors are checking her out." Antonio tells Leslie. A doctor steps into the waiting room. "Gabby is still being checked out but she won't talk. Are you a friend?" Dr. Diane Sully asks looking at Leslie.

"Yes I'm a friend." Leslie tells the doctor. "Follow me please." Dr. Diane Sully tells Leslie. She runs to follow the doctor and to see her friend. The doctor has Leslie gown up before she sees her friend.

Leslie steps into the room and gasps when she sees her best friend hurt so badly. Tears slowly fall down her face as she approaches her friend. "Gabby it's Leslie. I'm here for you." Leslie tells her friend.

Gabby turns her head slowly and sees Leslie. Gabby slowly sits up and reaches her arms out to her friend who hugs her. Gabby is sobbing as Shay comforts her friend. Leslie just holds Gabby making soothing sounds.

"We try to ask her questions but she won't answer." Dr. Sully tells Leslie. "What are you trying to find out?" Leslie looks over at the doctor. "We need to know if she has been raped. She won't talk." Dr. Sully says.

"Gabby you weren't hurt were you?" Leslie looks at her friend. Gabby looks away from everyone not wanting to admit anything of her ordeal. "Please Gabby. The doctors just want to help." Leslie tells Gabby as she brushes Gabby's hair back from her face.

Gabby turns to look up at Shay, tears pooling her eyes as she nods her head yes. "Don't worry you're not alone. Do you want me to stay with you?" Leslie takes a hold of Gabby's hand in her own.

Silent tears run down Gabby's face as Dr. Sully comes over to start the examine. Before she starts she Holds Gabby's right hand in her own. "Please tell me if I'm hurting you or need me to stop. Okay Sweetie?" Dr. Sully looks down at Gabby. She nods her head okay.

CF~~~~~~CF

Out in the waiting room Kelly Severide is looking for Matt but can't find him anywhere. He gets a bad feeling that he isn't going to like what he hears when he asks why Matt isn't in the waiting room.

"Where is Matt?" Kelly goes over to Antonio, whom has a grim look on his face. "Matt exchanged himself for Gabby." Antonio tells Kelly. In a flash of anger Kelly kicks the waiting room chair as he hears what his friend and brother did. _Damn it Matt! Always the hero who sacrifices himself! _Kelly is thinking as he takes a seat.

"I'm so thankful that Gabby is back but when Matt gets back I'm going to kill him!" Antonio huffs out. Erin sits down beside Kelly and takes his hand in hers. Kelly turns to glare at Erin as he pulls his hand from hers.

"You should have been watching him!" Kelly yells at Erin. Erin sits forward in her chair and looks at Kelly with astonishment on her face. She stands up and moves to the other side of the waiting room to sit beside Jay. Erin turns her head to look out the window. _Funny thing is, I should have been with him. _Erin is thinking agreeing with Kelly.

Jay Halstead takes his partner's hand in his. He can guess she is blaming herself. Hank Voight comes into the waiting room and Antonio stands up to greet him. The two move to and area where no one can hear anything for the time being.

Antonio pulls out Matt's cell phone to find what made Matt do the exchange. They find the video of Gabby on Matt's phone and press play. Everyone looks up as they hear the recorded voice of Gabby voice coming from Matt's cell phone.

Antonio turns the volume down so only he and Hank could hear. They watch and are disgusted by the video. Now they know why Matt chose to do it. They both turn as Dr. Sully enters the waiting room again. "Sir we have your sister's clothes for evidence. We also have DNA of the person who raped her." Dr. Sully whispers in Antonio's ear.

Hank Voight grabs Antonio's arm as he stumbles. He helps Antonio to his seat and helps him sit down. Antonio's face is pale at the news of his sister being raped. _Oh God. My baby sister. _Antonio thinks as he takes a deep breath. He is going to get the SOB for doing that to his sister!

"We're taking her into surgery to fix her broken wrist. It'll be awhile." Dr. Sully tell Antonio who nods in understanding. Leslie Shay comes back into the waiting room and sits beside Kelly.

Leslie leans her head onto Kelly's shoulder as tears fall down her face. Everyone will have to be there for Gabby in her time of healing. Everyone would have to be there for Matt also. Kelly puts his arm around Leslie Shay comforting her.

Everyone from firehouse fifty-one starting to show up since hearing that Gabby is back. What everyone doesn't know is that Matt exchanged himself for Gabby. Hank Voight sees Chief Wallace Boden and heads over to him, to let him know what Matt did.

Chief Boden stands and calls his men over and lets them know the news. Everyone is shocked and a little angry. Why did Matt do that? Deep down they understand why. Now the Intelligence Unit has to focus on getting Matt back.

CF~~~~~~CF

It could be days or it could be weeks. Matt has lost count of the days passing. They all blend together. He is still tied to the chair. He feels weak, and sore from the torture. Mostly it is physiological torture messing with his mind. He prays that it will end. He needs to remember that he is doing it for Gabby. At least she can begin to heal.

He has been getting some food and water from his tormentor. He hasn't shown his face yet and doesn't talk much. He can't see much that is around him. Just faint shadows. Total darkness surrounds him. It presses in on him at times.

Matt gasps at the sudden light that comes from a lighted blowtorch. The masked man just stands in front of Matt holding it. Matt is panting in fear as he stares at the flame. As fast as it is lit it went out. He is afraid. Total fear engulfs him as the flame comes closer to him this time. Right in his face. So close he feels the heat from the bright burning flame.

Then the flame is put out. This goes on for what seems like forever. Matt closes his eyes so he doesn't have to see the flame. He still feels the heat so close to his skin. Then he screams as it burns and blisters his skin.

The masked man suddenly stops and turns to walk away. He smiles under his mask. He leaves Matt alone again. Matt ruined his life. Now he is ruining Matt's life if he comes out of it alive. It is soon time to end this. Others must pay for their actions. He leaves Matt alone for now. He steps away and heads outside, as Matt sits in the chair still shaking in fear.

CF~~~~~~CF

A week passes by. The doctors release Gabby into the care of her two friends Leslie and Kelly. Gabby is staying with Leslie Shay and Kelly Severide in their apartment. She is slowly healing. Gabby doesn't go out much. She mostly stays home.

She dresses in sweats and a t-shirt. Gabby started seeing a Psychiatrist to help her through her ordeal. A slow but ongoing processes. Gabby doesn't talk much about what happened. She is afraid to say it out loud.

Leslie Shay gets up and takes a shower and gets dressed. She goes into Gabby's room and gets her to get up to start the day. Gabby slowly gets out some jeans and a nice long sleeved shirt. She heads into the bathroom for a shower.

Leslie finishes making breakfast as Gabby enters the dining area. She sits down and begins to eat the pancakes Leslie made. Her friend joins her at the table. They both finish their breakfast as Kelly enters the apartment from his early morning run.

Kelly sees his plate still on the counter and grabs it and sits down at the table to eat. He is famished. His friend Matt enters his mind and he stops eating for the moment. He wonders how his friend is holding up? Will The Unit be able to find him in time?

Leslie and Gabby get up. They are heading out to District Twenty-one so Gabby can go see Antonio. Kelly waves goodbye to the women as they leave. Leslie gets into the driver's side of the car and gets in as does Gabby. Leslie heads to the District.

CF~~~~~~CF

Antonio looks up from his work that he is doing at his desk and sees his sister and Leslie come up the steps with Trudy Platt. Antonio pulls a chair over for his sister. He is happy to see her. "Any news Antonio?" Gabby asks her brother. "We haven't gotten any leads." Antonio looks up at Gabby. Leslie waves good-bye as she leaves. Gabby waves back. She is spending the day with her brother.

Jay Halstead is walking over to his desk and sees Gabby and heads her way. "Hey Gabby. How are you?" Jay asks his friend. "I'm good." Gabby tells Jay. "How do you feel about self defense? Would you like to learn?" Jay looks at Gabby. "Yeah I would like to learn." Gabby smiles just a little. The first one in days.

"Antonio and I can teach you." Jay tells Gabby. "Yeah okay." Gabby would love to learn more. Anything to get back to normal. Jay and Antonio look toward the steps as they hear someone come up.

"Hey is Pop here?" Justin Voight asks as he sees Antonio and Jay. "Yeah in his office." Antonio tells Hank's son. Justin goes over to the office door and knocks. His father opens the door and sees Justin. He is pulled into a hug. The two go into the office and the door closes.

Gabby's face turns ashen as she hears his voice. Her hands start to shake. She never saw her attackers face but his voice she knows. She would never forget that voice. Gabby gets up and rushes for the restroom. She makes it in time as she throws up. Officer Kim Burgess goes to check on Gabby, since she saw her rush into the locker room.

Kim finds Gabby sitting on the floor her arms wrapped around her legs. "Hey Gabby are you okay?" Kim replies sitting down next to Gabby. "He's the one. I never saw his face but I remember his voice. He's the one." Gabby tells Kim. "He who?" Kim inquired of Gabby.

"Justin Voight is the one." Gabby says. Kim gets up and leaves Gabby on the floor to go get someone. Moments later Kim returns with Antonio and Trudy in tow. Gabby looks at them coming toward her.

"Hey Gabby tell them what you told me." Kim tells the scared woman on the floor. "Justin Voight is the one. He kidnapped me and he attacked me. I don't have proof that he did it. All I heard was his voice. I never saw his face." Gabby tells her brother and Sergeant Platt whom are crouched down in front of her.

Both of them stand. Antonio trusts his sister. He is going to kill Voight's son for harming and hurting his sister. Antonio turns to go back upstairs but Platt stops him by grabbing him by his shoulders and stopping him. "Stay here and don't move Dawson." Sergeant Platt tells Antonio glaring at him.

She heads upstairs and goes to find Alvin Olinsky. She waves for him to follow her. He stops what he does and follows. Antonio looks over and sees Olinsky coming over with Platt.

"What is going on?" Olinsky asks seeing everyone. "Justin Voight is the one." Gabby looks up at Alvin Olinsky. He nods his head in understanding. "I heard his voice but never saw his face." Gabby continues to tell Alvin.

"Okay. I've got a plan and I'll get back with you." Alvin tells Platt and Antonio. "You need my help?" Antonio looks toward Alvin. "I'll call you if I need you." Olinsky tells Antonio. He has a plan forming in his mind and he is going with it.

Everyone looks after him as he leaves. Gabby slowly stands up. She doesn't want to go back to the bullpen if Justin is in Hank's office. "Antonio please take me home. I don't want to be near him. He took Matt I'm sure of it!" Gabby yells.

"Don't worry we believe you. Lets go." Antonio tells his sister. Gabby takes a hold of her brother's hand and doesn't let go. He squeezes her hand. They both head outside to Antonio's car and get in.

CF~~~~~~CF

Later in the evening after a intense workout with her brother and Jay teaching her self defense moves, Gabby is showered and dressed in sweatpants and one of Matt's firehouse t-shirts. She is nestled on the couch with a blanket and a notebook she found of Matt's. The one he was writing in. Kelly is out with Erin. The two were doing something together. Leslie Shay is sitting on the other end of the couch watching TV.

Gabby flips open the notebook to the date of the exchange. To find out why Matt did it. It reads,

Dearest Gabby,

I need to have you back in my life. I love you so much. Your loss hurts so much. I don't know what is happening to you. I just got send a video by your Kidnapper. He wants and exchange.

I am going to do it. I know a lot of people will not like me doing it. I have to. You're my other half of my soul. I need to know you are safe. Gabby if I don't see you again, know that I love you with my whole heart. I know we've had our problems but we do work them out. Together we are stronger. Apart we are weak.

Remember that. I love you, Gabby. You're my best friend. Through out the days that you were missing I couldn't stop thinking about you. Please don't hold this against me. I did this knowing that you would be safe again. I'll lay my life down for you.

Love Always,

Matt

Gabby drops the notebook on the floor and is sobbing as Leslie is holding her in her arms. Just letting her cry. Gabby burrows into the comfort of Shay's arms. She just wants Matt to come back to her. Gabby loves him.

CF~~~~~~CF

Matt still sits in the dark and he is afraid. He tries to get free from his ropes but he can't. He is thinking of Gabby and how much he loves her. Her beautiful face, her caring heart.

Matt hears something in the distance. The kidnapper is coming back. The door opens and closes. The lone light is turned on and Matt blinks his eyes to adjust them. Finally when his vision is clear he looks across from himself and lets out a gasp.

Justin Voight is staring at him with a look of venomous hostility on his face. "You're fault that my father turned his back on me. If you hadn't wrote your damn report with what you saw about me. What you did made my father turn away from me even more!" Justin yells at Matt.

"The other young man is paralyzed and can't walk because of you. It's your fault that you're where you are at." Matt tells Justin the truth. Justin swears as he turns out the lone light bulb. The dark swallows them both. Matt has a knot in his stomach as fears grips him.

Justin grabs the blowtorch. He lights it up and brings it closer to Matt. Than it goes out. Tears are running down Matt's face. He is starting to hyperventilate. The flame is lit again and Matt closes his eyes as he feels the heat and hears the sizzling of his tears drops landing in the flame.

Matt cries out as the heat burns his skin…


	8. Chapter Eight From The Ashes

**Title: Chicago Fire, Forgiveness, Chapter Eight, From The Ashes.**

**Summary: Matt Casey comes home after his shift to find his Girlfriend/fiancée Gabriela Dawson missing. Her brother is out of town trying to save his marriage. The only person Matt has to turn to is Hank Voight. Will both of them learn to let go of their anger and hatred of one another in order to save, Gabby. Who has her and why? **

**Disclaimers: The show is property of Dick Wolfe, and NBC. I don't own anything. Just borrowing the characters to practice my writing. **

**A/N: Here is Chapter Eight. Enjoy. Okay I have a shout out. I read a wonderful story by, Ms. Isabella. Just go check it out. It is on the Fanfic page of Chicago PD. It is called They Don't Know. Please just read it. Awesome. :D She also has other great stories. Okay another shout out also to another wonderful story teller, 2NYwLove. Check out, Strike a Match and Burning Bright. Both wonderful stories. If you all have time check them out. :D **

CF~~~~~~CF

At the District, Hank Voight has finally been told that his son is the one whom has Matt. He is the one that kidnapped Gabby and raped her. He hasn't said a word since he put his fist through the one wall of his office. Now it needed fixed.

Antonio brought him in on the news. His boss needed to know so he wouldn't think that his team is going behind his back to investigate, Justin Voight. Hank Voight has been sitting in his office ever since and hasn't come out.

Erin Lindsay knows about what Justin did also. She wasn't in the greatest of moods when she got to work. Kelly and she were fighting. It wasn't pretty. Kelly still blamed her for not going with Matt Casey. If she would have went maybe she could have stopped him from doing what he was thinking. The thing is Erin blamed herself also. It didn't help that her boyfriend blamed her. The two went out but the two kept bickering. Erin had enough so she just left Kelly at the restaurant and called Jay Halstead and asked him if he could pick her up and take her home.

Surprisingly Jay did pick her up and took her home. He didn't ask what was wrong just dropped her off outside and waited until she was inside and drove home. Now coming in this morning she found out about what Justin might be doing. She just couldn't believe it. Some days it just didn't pay to come into work.

Jay Halstead is coming up the steps and just stepping into the fray of what is going on since he went over to Antonio and he is letting Jay know what is going on. Jay is shocked when Antonio tells him about Justin Voight. So he is the one.

Jay passes Erin's desk and sets a cup of coffee in front of his partner as he goes to his desk. He takes a seat lost in thought as he looks toward Hank's closed office door. A little to close to home. To in house so to speak. Jay wonders but he lets it go. Time to take a step back and just watch. A person can learn a lot that way.

Erin takes a sip of coffee. She catches Jay's eyes and smiles toward him. Jay just nods his head. He just wanted to cheer her up a little because it seemed she needed it last night. Now this morning he can tell she is weighted down by the news that her "brother" might be the one who kidnapped Gabby and now has Matt Casey.

Everyone is catching up on paperwork as they wait for Hank to come out of his office. Alvin Olinsky is still working his plan and is doing his thing. Blending in and just watching what Justin is doing. He lost him last night and is still watching the place where he is staying.

CF~~~~~~CF

At firehouse fifty-one everyone is quiet and doing their thing. The work is getting done. Kelly Severide has a dark look on his face. He misses Matt. Everyone is feeling the absence of Matt Casey. They are saying prayers for his safe return.

Chief Boden asked a favor of one of their own who got promoted months back and is now Lieutenant of his own Squad. Jeff Clarke. Just to have a familiar face back in the firehouse in this troubled time is welcome.

Jeff Clarke agreed to be a temporary lieutenant of Truck 81. Just until Matt is found and comes back. He just started to work on this shift that they are doing now. Everyone is happy to have Jeff back. Herrmann refused to be the relief lieutenant. He felt it betrayed Matt. Like it would say that he wasn't coming back when he was.

Kelly Severide is in the workout room giving the punching bag a good workout. After Erin left him in the restaurant he went back to the apartment. He should have called Erin to see if she is okay but he figured she called one of her team to get her. He just needed to be by himself and work through his feelings.

Kelly gave one final punch of the bag and sat down on the bench near the wall. He took the gloves off and threw them on the floor as he put his head in his hands his legs straddling the bench.

Kelly feels like he felt when his best friend Andy Darden died. Lost yet Matt is still alive. At least he held out hope that his friend is still among the living. Kelly stood up and headed for the showers.

After his shower Kelly headed for his office to finish up his paperwork. Leslie Shay came into his office and sat on his bed to check up on her best friend. "How are you doing Kelly?" Leslie asked her friend clearly seeing that he isn't okay. She just wants him to open up. "Really Shay? You're asking me this? I just want Matt to be safe and to come back." Kelly tells his friend.

"Gabby is at the Psychiatrist office. She has a appointment. She found Matt's notebook that he was writing when she was kidnapped and he wrote how he felt to Gabby. She read one entry. Lets just say it was so sad." Leslie tells Kelly.

"We have to stay strong and be with Gabby and Matt through their healing. I think it is going to take awhile. First Matt needs to be found and I hope Voight and his team find them." Kelly huffs out.

Kelly stands up and heads out to the hanger and sits at the front of the Squad three truck just looking out in the distance. _You're out there somewhere Matt. You're coming back. We can't lose you. Just hang on. _Kelly thinks praying for his friend.

CF~~~~~~CF

Matt Casey wakes to some light coming into the room. He turns his head and sees a window. He is still tied to the chair. Only he got moved up to the third floor. The top floor. Matt is shaking his head to clear it.

Matt takes a deep breath but it hurts a lot. His chest feels sore and he feels a radiating pain coming from his ribs. Matt has and aching soreness all over his body. From a beating he got. There is a stinging coming from his cuts.

Matt wonders what Justin is planning on doing? Matt couldn't handle anymore fire from the blowtorch anymore. The dark surrounding him never knowing when the flame would come for him. Matt is shaking with fear of fire. He is afraid and just wants to go home.

Justin Voight is coming up the rickety old staircase having set the timing device to start a fire downstairs. He brings with him a "borrowed" air tank from a nearby firehouse. So Matt would see the danger coming for him as the fire started downstairs. If it was his last moments or not Justin wanted Matt to be very afraid of what is coming for him.

Justin places the air mask onto Matt's head and makes sure it is sealed along his face so he can get enough air for the end. Matt doesn't notice the sealed air mask on his face. He is out of it.

Justin makes a last sweep of the room. Making sure all the windows are closed and the doors are shut. He made sure to do that on the other two floors also. Justin is making sure there is a back draft coming for Matt Casey when he tries to escape the raging inferno.

Justin loosens the ropes on Matt's hands and feet. Justin looks around the room one last time and turns to leave the warehouse for the last time ever. He is getting his revenge on Matthew Casey.

Justin shuts the door and steps outside. The timing device is set to go off in the afternoon early evening. Justin takes out his cell phone and texts Matt's cell phone which is sitting on Hank Voight's desk. A little hint to help them find Casey. If Hank is lucky enough to look at it.

He sends another text to Kelly Severide's phone. Giving him a hint as well. Two chances to save Matt Casey if they were missed than they would never see him alive again.

Justin looks around at the rooftops. He knew he has a shadow following him, and that his name is Alvin Olinsky. Justin lost him a few times. Justin heads to his car and gets in and starts the car and drives away. At least he is getting back at Matt Casey. He'll be either alive or dead after today. If his father found that text on Matt's phone in time and if Kelly Severide found his message.

What Justin doesn't know is that his father is looking for him and he is going to be lucky Hank doesn't kill him with his own hands. He isn't happy to learn what his son did. He doesn't understand where it all went wrong with his son. He tried with him after his mother died but he completely failed with his son.

CF~~~~~~CF

Gabriela Dawson leaves the Psychiatrist's office. She feels so drained after she leaves there. It does make her start to think. She prays that Matt is found soon. She doesn't know if she can't take anymore waiting. It has been nine days since Matt exchanged himself for her. She now understands how Matt felt and now has and inkling of why Matt did the switch. It is agony that no one understands unless it happens to them.

Gabby is slowly healing. Her left wrist will take awhile since it is in a cast. Soon she would go back to her firehouse. She isn't looking forward to it. No one in that house reached out to anyone. They all stayed to themselves. She misses firehouse fifty-one. Once family forever family.

Gabby heads to the elevator and pushes the down button. The doors open and she steps inside. She pushes the one button and the doors close. The elevator goes down. The doors swish open at the first floor and she steps out.

She steps outside and heads for her car and gets in. She starts it and heads for the apartment.

CF~~~~~~CF

The Intelligence Unit has Justin's apartment surrounded. Waiting and watching. Olinsky did find where Justin goes for Matt but he keeps losing him among the warehouses. He just wishes he could pinpoint where Matt is being held and go get him and free him.

Olinsky leaves Justin to the rest of the team as he starts to search the warehouses in the area and prays that he gets lucky. He radioed Voight to let him know what he is doing.

CF~~~~~~CF

Justin Voight, knows that his father's team is watching his apartment, so he is in a close by warehouse. Waiting and watching. He sets up a long range rifle and tests the scope sight. He can see the window where Matt is sitting close by. He is ready for whatever happens.

CF~~~~~~CF

Firehouse fifty-one started getting busy and it still is busy. Squad 3 is send out to a car in the water. Ambulance 61 and Truck 81 got called to a shooting. There is a car pile up and Squad 3, Truck 81, Engine 51, Ambulance 61 and Battalion 25 are called onto the scene.

There is a small shed fire and Engine 51, and Truck 81 are called to put it out. Finally it gets slow and Kelly is showered after a messy call. He turns on his phone and receives a unread text message. He opens it and sees who it is from.

The overhead paging system goes off yet again, Engine 51, Squad 3, Truck 81, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25, Warehouse fire at…"Shit!" Kelly swears as he gears up and gets into the Squad Truck again. Kelly just learned that Matt Casey is at the warehouse.

Jeff Clarke gets into Truck 81 yet again. He'd have to keep his eyes on Kelly Severide while fighting this fire. All leave the firehouse with lights flashing and sirens blaring, and race through the city to where the warehouse is. All of Fifty-One get to the scene and get to work. Kelly looks up at the third floor and sees a Silhouette of Matt Casey through the soot covered glass. They all heard the loud banging on the window. Frantic sounding. Someone needed to vent the building right away before Matt created a back-draft that would flashover.

CF~~~~~~CF

Earlier on the first level of the warehouse the timing device finally releases the monster that is hungry and goes on a hunt for more oxygen to feed itself so it can grow bigger.

The warehouse is very old and has a lot of food to offer. The tiny spark flames bigger and brighter catching hold of its food source. Quickly it spreads. Sparking and snapping and growing and moving ever so quickly. It devours everything in its path, greedily sucking up all of the oxygen.

It moves to the second floor and quickly engulfs the area. The monster rolls back into hiding since the oxygen is pretty much limited now until a new source is found. The fire is still burning hot and bright. Enough to panic one firefighter still trapped on the third floor as he sees it coming toward him.

CF~~~~~~CF

Matt Casey becomes aware of the air mask on his face. He senses that Justin has left and is no longer there. He wonders why there is a air mask on his face. Then he looks up. The dark is deepening in the warehouse as the evening comes. He sees the light of a fire that is slowly moving from the second floor to the third floor. It is coming for him.

He begins to panic. He pulls on his ropes in desperation. He needs to get away from the fire. He can't let it get him. Matt keeps tugging his hands and feet. The ropes are working loose.

Matt tries to take a deep breath but he can't seem to pull in any air into his lungs as he starts to hyperventilate. He needs to get out of here…before it gets him. He can't be here anymore. Fear surrounds him and takes hold.

Finally the ropes fall loosely to the floor from his hands and feet. He pulls himself free. In his panic he pulls off the air mask that is giving him life saving air. He can't get any air into his lungs since panic is winning and fear has hold.

Matt looks at the window and runs to it. He doesn't notice the sooty residue on the window from the building fire ready to burst upon him at the first sign of oxygen. He beats on the window hoping to break free from his prison. Everyone on the outside looks up in horror as he starts to do this.

CF~~~~~~CF

As the firehouse fifty-one teams pulls up to the scene, so does the Intelligence Unit. Hank Voight found the message on Matt's phone having wanted to look at the video again to see if he got any clues to where Matt is being held.

Also Alvin Olinsky noticed smoke starting in one of the warehouses and called it in when he came upon the building. He couldn't get into the warehouse since the doors were somehow sealed shut, to save Matt Casey.

The teams came together as they got out of the emergency vehicles. Kelly Severide is shouting for a vent before Matt broke through the window and shattered the glass. Joe Cruz raised the ladder on the truck to the level where Matt is. Jeff Clarke is giving orders to make a vent at the far end of the building.

Severide and Clarke start to climb the ladder to get to the window where Matt is at. The Unit stands back to give the firefighters room to move because right now there is nothing for them to do.

Then the sound of gunfire echoes toward the warehouse. Severide and Clarke duck down since the shots are directed at them. The firefighters at the one end of the building are also being fired upon. They have to duck down as to not get hit by any bullets.

Jeff Clarke takes a hold of the sides of the ladder with his hands and braces his feet along the sides of the ladder and slides down quickly. He runs to the side of the building ducking down as the gunfire follows him. Scenes of Iraq come to his mind from the gunfire. He shakes his head to stay focused and to make a vent.

The Intelligence Unit look up high to see where the shots are coming from and to see where the shooter is located and go and take care of him or her. The team has to duck down as bullets rain down around them.

Severide takes the moment to climb higher on the ladder since the bullets stopped shooting at him. He is going to make sure Matt Casey comes out of the warehouse alive even if he died trying.

Clarke, Herrmann, Capp are starting on the vents so the fire wouldn't flashover. The glass of the window is starting to crack from Matt slamming his fists on it. Kelly makes to the top and has to duck down again, since he became a target.

Hank Voight looks toward the warehouse nearest theirs and sees a glitter of the rifle scope. He ducks down and moves into the shadows. Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay follow.

CF~~~~~~CF

Hank Voight, Erin Lindsay, and Jay Halstead enter the warehouse slowly. They clear the first floor and go up the old staircase that leads to the second floor. Justin Voight hears the three cops enter the warehouse. He stops firing his long range rifle. He moves away from the window and hides in the dark shadows of the warehouse.

"Give up Justin! You're going to jail." Hank yells out. Justin starts to fire his rifle at his father. Hank steps back. "I'm not giving up! You turned your back on me Pop. You love Erin more than me. You help others before you help your own son!" Justin yells firing bullets at Hank, Erin and Jay.

"Come on give it up! Turn yourself in! I thought I raised you better than this." Hank yells out at Justin. "That's a laugh! How did you raise me when you were at work more than home? I'm not giving up. You either have to put the cuffs on me yourself or kill me!" Justin yells firing bullets at the three Officers and escaping outside into the ever deepening darkness of twilight.

Hank, Erin and Jay head back to the fire scene to help if they could. They see that there is a vent now and the fire isn't going to flashover like everyone feared it would. They watch Kelly as he reaches the top of the ladder to help his friend.

Kelly tries to motion to Matt on the inside to back up but he is far to panic-stricken to even see or hear his friend who is like a brother. _Here goes nothing. I have to break the window before Matt cuts himself. _Kelly is thinking as he uses his Halligan to break the window.

Matt stops and takes a step back in surprise as the window begins to break. The glass rains down as Matt covers himself so the glass doesn't cut him. Kelly clears the remaining glass from window frame and climbs in through the window to get Matt.

Before Kelly can even climb in, Matt is out the window trusting his friend to be there for him. Matt clutches onto Severide. Kelly will protect him. He won't let the flames get him.

Kelly hugs his friend to himself for the moment. Happy that he is alive. Matt isn't letting go of Kelly. He grips his friend in a tight hug not letting go. "Hey Matt lets get down from here, all right?" Kelly tells his friend.

Matt nods his head okay as Kelly starts down first in order to help and to watch and make sure his friend is okay. Matt slowly takes his first step down. His tortured body is in pain at all the movements he is making. Matt grips the sides of the ladder tighter as he takes another step down. Everyone watches anxiously as Matt makes his way down slowly.

Kelly steps off of the ladder and waits for Matt to take the last few steps toward the bottom. Matt takes his last step down and just stands for the moment to catch his breath. Kelly climbs down to the ground and slowly Matt follows.

Leslie Shay waits beside Ambulance Sixty-One as she watched Matt make his way down. She starts on over so Matt can be taken to the hospital. Matt sinks to the ground on his knees his arms around his ribs.

Kelly kneels beside his friend and puts his arm around Matt. Matt leans on Kelly for support. His last reserves of his energy are depleted from his ordeal. Jeff Clarke heads over to the two men kneeling on the ground.

Matt looks up and sees Jeff Clarke coming toward them. Jeff kneels on the other side of Matt and looks over at Kelly. Kelly nods his head. The two firefighters each grab one of Matt's arms and they support Matt between them as they all stand in unison. Leslie Shay gets to the group in time so they can help Matt unto the gurney.

All three load Matt into the back of the ambulance. "Where is Gabby? Is she Okay?" Matt looks at Shay with a pleading look in his eyes. "She is healing. Gabby will be so happy when she sees you." Leslie tells her friend. Matt smiles as his eyes close. He is so tired. Jeff Clarke gets into the front of the ambulance to drive it. Kelly shuts the back doors from the inside. He is going along for his friend.

The ambulance races away to the hospital as the group watches. They pray everything is okay and everyone has to be there for Gabby and Matt's healing. They all get back to work. The sooner they finish the faster they could leave and check on Matt.


End file.
